Cotton Candy Clouds
by elishia-no-baka
Summary: Starts roughly around the time that Lord Hokage is murdered by Orochimaru.For the most part is third person, alternating from where Shikamaru stands and where Sakura stands.Can two geniuses find love? Even then, how the hell will they even know it's love?
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a stray kunai and a simple offer…

* * *

Shivering in the wind was a pink haired girl. She sighed.

The villages beloved Hokage had just been killed by the infamous Orochimaru. The clouds that had been hogging the sky for so long had just now started to clear,yet the rain was still pouring, pounding against the ground! Not only that, the wind was brisk like she'd never experienced and little Miss.Genius was wearing her regular clothes….not exactly the warmest attire. Besides that her 'precious' Sasuke-kun wouldn't train with her and there was absolutely no way she'd train with the annoying alternative…her blond haired friend, Naruto.

So here she was walking under a red and blue umbrella that was pretty much useless since the rain was somehow blowing under it, and very likely to become sick. Oh, and add the fact that she'd have to train by herself…which she really hated doing because when you train by yourself its just….boring….

"chu!" 'oh and there goes the sneezing' she thought bitterly.

'**Kuso****!! This is totally not cool!! Who does Orochimaru think he is hurting my Sasuke and killing my Hokage! Oohhh the next time we meet I'm gonna serve him something special CHAAA!!**' thought her inner self before her regular self began to think '_**Who do I think I am…. That guy is a legendary Sannin…I couldn't even touch him if I made a thousand cranes and wished for it…I'm such a weakling…**_' sniffling she walked into the training area and leaned her umbrella next to a tree.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Immediately there were five perfect replicas of the pink haired girl that began to attack each other, '**Gotta**** get stronger'** being the only thoughts replaying through her head like a broken record.

One of her clones took out a kunai, twirling it on her finger before leaping foreward, snarl on her face and launching it at her. Sakura suddenly got a flashback of her first encounter with Orochimaru when he used that intimidating, and terribly frightening genjutsu on her and Sasuke. This caused her to delay her movement just enough to get a nice cut across her cheek.

"Kuso" a blur of pink and red zigzagged, avoiding any other kunais being launched at her. sliding to the right and squatting her legs Sakura ducked a kick- punched left then rammed right into the clone she assumed had cut her. Like that she twirled out her own kunai and began to parry off until her kunai went sailing into the air.

That didn't matter though, because she grabbed her clones' wrist and bent it awkwardly so it dropped its weapon. '**CHHHAAAAA WHAT NOW HUH?!**' she chided mentally before sweep kicking gracefully…until she 'decided' to slip in the mud onto her backside. There were multiple 'poof's as she released her Jutsu, too preoccupied on her sore back and bottom to hold up the clones any longer.

Her emerald eyes dulled significantly and the tears were beginning to well up… all her frustration, all her anger, sadness- everything that had piled up was about to break past the flood gates-the rain was everywhere which would probably get her sick and her Hokage was gone and he was like her grandfather and her mom was being a butt lately and Sasuke STILL wasn't noticing her as anything but a weak team mate and was hurt and wouldn't trust or listen to her or Naruto or anyone and-and Naruto was still being Naruto and- the rain stopped?!

A voice groaned unenthusiastically a familiar 'troublesome'. The wet girl looked up even though she really would rather sit there in the mud and sand to bawl her eyes out at how horrible everything was lately. "Sh-shikamaru?" she stammered shakily at first. However there was no way her pride would let him see her being so weak- 'Kuso' she thought as his eyes got a hint of pity in them 'well if that's not a bitch'.

"Sakura... what are you doing on your ass in the rain?" he asked putting out his hand. Sakura stared at it like a foreign object when she heard him sigh, "Your suppose to grab it so I can help you up you know."

"Maybe I don't want _YOUR_ help." The kunoichi snarled before even thinking. Hearing this the boy narrowed his eyes and seemed about to retort something back but caught himself, rolled his eyes and muttered something else under his breath instead.

"How troublesome?!", the rosette screeched, "You think everything's just dandy with everyone don't you, y-you, you lazy ass?!" at this Shikamaru stared up through his transparent umbrella and said something that threw Sakura completely off yet it was so predictable at the same time it was a wonder she didn't expect it. "Today hasn't been a very good cloud watching day." This mere comment seemed to melt everything away, all the bad feelings, everything as a warm feeling overtook the kunoichi.

Staring at the wet ground Sakura shyly whispered a small sorry which made her brown eyed friend sigh. Looking up the green eyed girl once again saw him holding out his hand, and this time she grasped it firmly as he silently pulled her up. However she didn't expect him to be so strong so she stumbled into him a little bit. Hands against his chest and forehead to his shoulder since she was slouching she blinked before straitening up to find herself nose to nose with the shadow user. "Go-gomen!" She shrieked jumping backwards to hide her blush…but somehow she got to wondering if she really didn't want him to see..

"Ah… Shikamaru", she'd regained her composure in record time. He stared at her, "What were you doing here anyways?" he sweat dropped. "How troublesome… one of your kunais decided to puncture my calf…." Sakura gasped and looked down to see that, indeed… there was a kunai sticking out of his calf…

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!! I would heal you if I could…but I'm pretty useless…." She looked down as tears welled into her eyes, just when Shikamaru was about to say something though she snapped her head up at him with her eyes tightly shut, a grin plastered on her face "Let's go to the Hospital."

He couldn't have known she was so close to crying. He nodded and Sakura opened her eyes just as he turned to start walk away…

* * *

That was the first time that Nara Shikamaru had ever seriously considered Haruna Sakura anything more than a troublesome girl, and the feeling was mutual from her. Often the two would engage in Shoji…. The Nara boy always won however Miss Cherry blossom came close to beating him on a few occasions.

Besides that she also began to pick up his habit of watching the clouds, it truly was very calming and often the two could enjoy silence or a nice conversation while watching the fluffy objects. Every time they passed each other there was something exchanged, be it "I saw the clouds earlier and they floated quickly" or "the clouds weren't so great today" , a kind somewhat shy smile is even exchanged here and there.

* * *

Thankyou for reading, reviews would be nice. Constructive Critism is always welcomed as well. I hopefully edited out most of the grammar issues and made it easier to read, but being myself that's incredibly unlikely that I got everything right...err so if you spot anything wrong with this, feel free to let me know D

-ElishiaNoBaka


	2. How Showers and Doctors Go Together

Well I sure as hell don't own Naruto so don't stare at ME like I said anything . cause I wouldn't want to own it, I'd rather live in it with all the hot ninjas as my slave haha

* * *

The Shadow user stretched out on his bed with a groan. Not that long ago his mother was in her yelling his ear off about sleeping so much and blah blah yadda yadda… Don't get him wrong, he loved his mom but she was just so…. Troublesome…

"SHIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAARRUUUUUUUUUUU ARE YOU OUT OF BED YET LITTLE BOY?!" she screeched from the kitchen where she was either cooking or washing the dishes she used for cooking. Again the youth groaned and yelled that he was going to take a shower. So in he went with his plain grey towel, a pair of clean clothes, silky green boxers and a brush. He brushed his hair while waiting for the water to heat up then took his shower.

He was about done and actually was stepping out when it happened. His mother screamed unbearably loud for him telling him he needed to help his father with the deer- shocking the bejesus out of him and causing his one leg (he was in the process of stepping out of the shower) that was on the wet slippery floor to slide.

Shikamaru shouted loudly as he fell and banged his head on the wall and ripped open part of his back on the shower knobs or something, he didn't know- but HELL it was painful whatever it was! He could feel himself losing blood and that smack on the head was a little rough on his conscious seeing how he could barely keep his eyes open. He knew he had to get out of there, and at least wrap his wound somehow or else there would be some serious damage and he was in the bathroom of all places with an open- LARGE**-** open wound.

He swore softly and raised himself miraculously enough because his back stung! Pulling on his silky boxers, some pants and wrapping his towel around his chest and back he hoped that it would hold up until he got healed. With that he stumbled out of his room and panted slightly before opening his mouth. "MOM EITHER TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL OR GET SAKURA HERE!"

"WHY WOULD YOU NEED THE HOS- oh my gosh…ARE YOU OK?! DO YOU NEED HELP?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT-"Shikamarus eye twitched slightly as he fell forewords, the only response escaping his mouth being "Troublesome…just get me hospitalized" The woman shrieked hysterically before snatching up her baby boy and racing towards the Konoha Hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile….

* * *

An emerald eyed girl entered the Konoha Hospital and immediately reported to the front desk. "Ahh, Sakura-chan ohayo gozimasu." 

"Ohayo to you as well Masaya-chan, have you seen Tsunade-shishou-san at all?" said pink haired girl asked the red haired blue eyed receptionist.

"Ahhh I believe she and Shizune wanted me to tell you to take care of everything today as a test or…uhm…something…ano I forgot." Masaya scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously where Sakura just sighed.

"Alright… I just hope I can live through this..next time write it down or something ok so I can get the details alright?" Masaya nodded her head vigorously as Sakura walked away. However from under the desk intense giggling began and the slug controlling Sannin arose with a silly grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes

"This'll be interesting." she deducted as a hysterical patient ran out of their room and smack dab into Sakura.

Meanwhile…

"Don't worry Shikamaru hun, it'll be alright…." Repeated the worried mother as she slammed herself through the hospital doors

"HELP!"

Immediately a few nurses came over while a certain red haired girl (Masaya) ran through the hallways.

The medics took the unconscious boy from his teary eyed mother and not even a second later the Haruna child was upon them. "W-wh-Shikamaru???!"

Unwrapping his towel from his chest she gasped at the sight of a jagged gash from his upper left shoulder to right beneath his right shoulder blade. The blood wasn't clotting yet either. There were a few scratches around the swelled up, sliced up area however none were as major as the first mentioned.

In the shadows, out of Sakuras hearing rang there where whispers, "Tsunade-sama shouldn't we help her?!", it was worried and belonged to a slender, dark haired woman holding a pig. Tsunade merely shook her head a bit solemnly, "If things get to bad we'll help but I need to know how far Sakura has come…"

"We need to take care of this NOW." Th**e** rosette growled with saucer sized eyes turning on her heel, the medic nins followed her with the boy on a stretcher. The pink haired girls stomping was frightening enough without her intense glare at anyone stupid enough to get into her way. Entering a plain room she motioned for them to set the stretcher down on a large silver surgery table. Sakura turned Shikamaru onto his stomach and began to clean his wounds with an innocent white towel that was soon doused red with blood, his blood. After she had cleaned it up her and three others began to heal him, their hands together glowing an ominous blue

After around an hour his back was healed from the three medic nins and Sakuras effort however she soon found that there was also a gash in his head. She almost used his trademark sentence but was too focused on healing his sliced head. It was easy however so she was soon retired from healing him, a tiny bit of sweat rolling down her cheek. "Ahh… alright Natsumi are you here for the analysis I presume?" a meek teenage girl with her brown hair in a high bun nodded in reply, her cerulean eyes darting around the room curiously.

"Alright Nara, Shikamaru. Came in at 11:33. Mother claims she hasn't any idea what happened just that he was taking a shower one moment and screaming for her the next." The girl whispered softly.

Sakura nodded and her gaze returned to Shikamaru "Well he had major damage to his back and should expect minimal scaring to the tissue from the top of his left shoulder to beneath his right shoulder blade. There were only a few scratches around the area and from there all the other damage was to his head which had some swelling which we've reduced and a three inch long slice from beneath his right ear going up and vertical a top his…cranium..." She smiled at her choice words but her face was soon serious "He probably feinted from blood loss so should be awake soon so that we can continue the analysis." The pinkster turned on her heel suddenly and excited the door, but not without leaving final words "Retrieve me when he awakens." The door shut.

It didn't take long for the Nara boy to awaken however, even if his mood was a little 'bleh'. With much enthusiasm he snapped up, his hands at his sides immediately, only to fall back down-painfully.

He groaned a few swear words, slapped his forehead then let the hand fall to the medic bed. Everything had just rushed back to his head as he fell, him and his embarrassing situation…and he wasn't even wearing a shirt for crying out loud! '**The least they could do was ****give**** m****e**** a shirt…****'**

"A-ah Nara, Shikamaru-san?" turning his head to the side lazily Shikamaru spotted a girl a little younger than himself with bright cerulean eyes playing with her hands.

"Hai?" she stared at him at once before turning to leave "Watch him please, I'll get Sakura-chan." With that the door closed and Shikamaru briefly surveyed his surroundings and stared at the ceiling. "Troublesome…."

A few minutes later Sakura entered the room the, a happy smile upon her face.

"Ohayo Shikamaru! You had one nasty cut through your back." her bangs were swept slightly to the side of her face which he though looked nice, and oh, how he adored the way the light shining in threw the window lit up her eyes.

"A-ah yeh…My mom shocked me while I was nearly out of the shower and well… That was the result…"

His head was down and a slight blush drifted across his usually bored face. His eyes were halfway lidded and he curiously sneaked a peak at his cherry blossom friend.

Sakura blinked '**He was nearly out of the shower…?****'**She blinked again, this time however the thought clicked in and she began to laugh a tad bit…hysterically- to which her friend cringed at.

"HAHHHHAHAHHAHA! HO MY GOSH YOU WEREN'T EVEN FULLY OUT OF THE SHOWER?!!! TCH….AHHAHAHAAH!" the girl was laughing so hard that she even snorted a few times much to poor Shikamarus dismay. His male ego was suffering greatly… '**this****i****s ridiculous!****'**

"Ugh…Yeh yeh, laugh it up you damn pink blob." At this Sakura froze and sent him a glare so intense you'd have thought she learned it from the either the Hyuuga or the Uchiha, both the best sporters of ice cold glares… and on a platter.

"A-ah err...-ouch!" Sakura had just bonked him over the head with her almighty fist.

"Geeze…woman are so troublesome…" this earned him another bonk on his already light headed head..which was seriously throbbing now….

Meanwhile a slightly pissed Sakura just grinned "Well, Shikamaru- _kun_", her voice was sickly sweet, "you are now free to leave the hospital just don't hit your back on anything or your head because you should already be experiencing some light headedness."

As soon as those words were uttered Sakura stomped out of the room, and slammed the door causing the Nara boy to sigh, yet again. '**Troublesome…****'**

Slowly raising himself up he swept his legs over the bed, stretched then touched his feet to the cold tiled ground. Soon after the genius was out of the door and almost out of the hospital when "SHIKAMARU HUNNY!!! MOMMY WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!! NOW DON'T GO AROUND FALLING IN THE TUBBY AGAIN YOU SCARED ME SOOOOO MUCHHHHH!!!" screamed Yoshoku lifting her son into the air in a vice grip bear hug.

His face was starting to look a bit flushed and his arms and legs began to twitch uncontrollably. "K-ka-san- can-can't… breath!" at this she instantly dropped him to the ground with a gasp. Where he had swirly eyes and was gagging for breath- which took him a few seconds to get, but whatever.

"Oi… mother if you didn't yell for me we wouldn't be here…geeze… whatever let's just go home.."

The Nara mistress just nodded somewhat put off by her sons foul temperament. It was rare that he was in a mood like this.. the only exception being when that one girl- her eyes snapped towards her son then back to the path she was walking on immediately as she came to her conclusion **It's about a girl?! **Well, she shouldn't be surprised she thought, he was hanging around the so called troublesome woman more then ever **AND **he was a teenage boy…

"Ah, ah Shikamaru sweetie, do you have _anything_ you'd like to _talk_ to me about?" she said sweetly.

Shikamaru just turned to stare at her in mild curiosity- VERY MILD- curiosity. '**Wonder what made her think that…****'** "Uhm… no…?"

The pair continued walking but it wasn't long before she brought it up again. "Are you sureeeee?" "..Yes…" "POOOOOOOOOOssssitiiiiveee???" "Hai….anything YOU want to talk about?"

The mother stopped as she became red in the face "Young man that is not how you are supposed to answer when I am asking you an answer, such behavior I will not tolerate!"

Shikamaru whirled around in bewilderment "Excuse me MOTHER but I just came out of a hospital from a rather intense wound that didn't ever come from a mission so GOMEN NA SAI that I. DON'T. KNOW. WHAT. YOU'RE. TALKING. ABOUT!" His eyes were wide open and he panted slightly in anger before turning on his heel back towards the direction of their house, which happened to be two blocks away. Two blocks that were walked without a word spoken.. however much thinking was going on.

**'****Good lord… just because she's my mother doesn't give her the right to get all into my business… Jeeze… This is so troublesome, now she's going to get all mad at me later and do something to ****poor ****dad… ugh….woman…****'**

Shikamaru sighed.

**'****Well**** look who's got an attitude… You would think one would know when to just spill their guts ,but ****nooooo**** he's got to be a genius who thinks he can solve his heartache….I was just trying to help anyways… ****Ohhh****, his father is going ****to get an earful**** about HIS attitude.****'**

Yoshoku grumbled beneath her breath in agitation while watching, with narrowed eyes, as her son entered the house….

Shikamaru hadn't the slightest idea how he offended his cherry blossom friend. What was even more annoying was he had no idea why he couldn't get her anger out of his head. Poor Shikamaru…his mother knows yet he can't even figure it out. '_it__ was about a girl'_ . And Sakura. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…how could she go and blow up on our favorite lazyass. Tsk, tsk. And she took the blob thing a bit far- but I guess you'll find out why in the next one xD or I could tell you hha…the blob thing was inspired by my friend Ida whos got an account…somewhere here lol

* * *

ElishiaNoBaka oh and this is a Sakura X Shikamaru story ahha… and please any constructive criticism is good for me, I'm kind of crappy at writing x yep, yep. Uhm..yeh and the only characters I own areeee are Natsumi and Masaya ahha yeh that's about it I believe.


	3. Thoughts & Words

Disclaimer:I OBVIOUSLY don't own Naruto... chhh...I don't have nearly enough genius to have created that...or have succesfully stolen the rights from the ever awsome Masashi Kishiamoto...oh well...makes it easier for me to live in the fantasy land of hot bishunin guys they is my bishi 3

* * *

Ceres Hoshigana was nine years old and tomorrow was supposed to be the best day of her single digit life. She would be turning ten years old, and entering the double digits. Yippie, yippie. Ceres Hoshigana had silvery lavender hair despite her young age and milky blue eyes. She and her elder sister by four years, Ayame, were adopted by Jirru Hoshigana and his wife Kana Hoshigana when she'd been only four so her memory of parents was almost completely of the Hoshiganas. Ceres Hoshigana was a spoiled child, however her nurse would be damned if that little brat got the best of her today. 

"Ceres you need to drink that." Chided Sakura closing her emerald orbs in a pathetic attempt to calm herself down

"I already _told _you, you stupid _hag_, I want it to be **grape flavored**!"

The petal colored hair Sakura had been twiddling in-between her thumb and index finger fell from her grasp limply before she smiled sweetly at the annoying child laying in front of her.

The teen disappeared from the room then reappeared moments later and slammed a stack of portfolios in front of her patient.

"Alright Gaki(brat), today is not the right day to mess with me" Ceres eyes widened dramatically "I've been indirectly called fat by someone I consider a good friend and he's so UGH! Just…UGH! Then there are the crazy patients that think it's fun to try to kill me with flower vases and the butt load of papers that I have to help fill out, I've got a canceled mission and to top it all off I've a little Gaki to argue with me about her 'I want it to be grape flavored' well you know what darling? Unless your day has been any stressful than mine has then you'd better go and drink you're not grape stupid juice because if you don't you'll be in this hospital even longer. Understand?!" Sakuras chest rose up and down after her ranting had ended leaving a shocked Ceres to stare at the table beside her bed, a glass of what seemed like water atop it next to a few pills.

She quickly grabbed the pills and cup, gulping each down without complaint. Her nurse sighed to herself before flopping down on a wooden chair nearby. The portfolios were on her lap and with a gentle touch she opened the first of many to come.

**'I shouldn't have blown up on her like that…'** she thought with another sigh _**'Pshhhh****Little girl disserved it, thinks she's the kami-damned princess and she causes trouble for people with logic like that. Maybe now she'll be a better kid.'**_ Her inner self argued and she had to give kudos to her inner, she did lay down a good point. 

"A-ano…. What is your name miss?" questioned the child slowly. Without lifting her eyes a 'Sakura' was muttered from said woman which made Ceres click her tongue in realization.

"It's cause your hair right?"

Sakura blinked and curiously looked up "hai…" It was quiet for a few more moments.

"So…that guy…indirectly called you fat?" the patient inquired tilting her head

"Hai…" our favorite cherry blossom sighed wearily "Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you…I've just got a very stressful day and you ticked me off so.." her voice trailed off and the child said nothing and for awhile the whole room was quiet and peaceful and neither were willing to break the strange silence that was suddenly cast over them like a blanket.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shikamaru

* * *

Murky brown eyes glared into murky brown eyes. A message seemed to have been transmitted between the glaring two men for both almost simultaneously relaxed to then slump forwards.

"I don't even know why she was so into my business…" muttered the younger Nara as he stifled back a yawn.

"Ah well she's got it into her mind that this concerns a girl… and she's your mother….I'll talk to her, see if she'll cool off a bit…" sighed the elder Nara, "Although it would be wise to not snap at her in the future…"

These were his parting words as he left Shikamarus room either to do something with the deer or to go to his own room where the monster mother hen was most likely. **_'He's going to see the deer'_** thought the boy with a small sweat drop while shaking his head.

Shikamaru sat in front of his computer screen lazily and immediately began to type. Soon music began to play throughout the room, and it wasn't some quiet meditative music either like most would have suspected…. It was strangely heavy metal and when ever people seemed to find out they always looked at the Nara boy like he'd grown two more heads. His favorite kinds of music were indeed a bit weird by Konoha standards but so what if he liked heavy metal and techno…?it was his own choice.

_**'****Geeze****…why would I be acting weird for some troublesome girl…. Like Sakura…**** she bit**** off my head like**** she would've before if**** I'd insulted her dear 'Sasuke-kun' ****tch****…. Troublesome woman…****'**_

_These were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep in front of the computer screen, his mental image that of a familiar bubble-gum haired, green eyed troublesome girl.

* * *

_Meanwhile the lazy ass sleeps….. To Sakura!!!_

* * *

_Said bubble-gum haired girl was entering a hospital room that she didn't need to enter….at least not as a doctor, but she did need to enter it…for her…and his sake…even if he probably would never admit it.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun!" she chided, a grin plastered to her face. Said boy raised his onyx eyes up to meet emerald. "Hn…" she was downcast, but she wouldn't let him see it….she wouldn't let him see how much it dampened her spirits.

"I really miss training and going on missions with you…how have you been?" her smile seemed so unwavering...so unbearably…plastic….

"…..I've been find..I guess…" his gaze lingered on her for a few moments before his attention was shifted to the window to outside.

Outside you could see the sun was just beginning to lower itself upon the earth again. The moon was faintly visible to those with sharp eyes and the clouds were an astounding shade of pastel-like lavender that faded into a crisp blue. A few trees were next to the window and a couple of birds flew from it's branches.

"A-ah well…I've another patient so I guess I'll be leaving…" the girl stammered losing all confidence. She had one more step out of the room to go and

"Sakura-san…do you think I'm…." Sakura waited curiously "Strong?" immediately a frown appeared on her face and she whipped herself around to face the boy. "Nani? Why would you think I think you're weak?" she stepped forewords.

"You're one of the strongest people I know…and for our age your strength in all areas is very astounding…"

"Hai…." The answer was barely audible but figuring that this was all the time she would get from the stoic Uchiha, the only answer with no explanation, she turned again and excited the room. "but that was a yes or no question….." whispered a voice softly.

About an hour later

The pink haired girl sighed heavily as she left her last patients room. The stupid guy had broken his right leg, had an elbow bent weirdly out of place and had fractured his wrist…all because he was too stubborn to get a ninja to (which would have been a great mission for a genin to have as practice) that would paint his house. Not only that even though he was in the hospitable he wouldn't let them use friggen healing chakra on him so he had to let it heal like that, which would, even if he had the aid of chakra, would take a few weeks to heal. Without the chakra that time was more than doubled to a few months. '**MONTHS!' **her inner self cried banging her head against an imaginary wall

**'****Stubborn old goat…****' **Her emerald eyes skimmed over some couple of papers in her arms that she was delivering to the front desk.

Her eyes widened in joy at the sight of her shishou talking to a red haired girl at the desk.

"OIIII!!!! Tsunade-shishou-san! Masaya-chan! Where have you been?" greeted Sakura, her question aimed at the Sannin who seemed to be racking her brain for the answer.

"Ahhh… well Sakura I decided to test your patience, analysis skills, and most importantly you ability to heal and help all the patients and…you passed!" she jeered with a large smile.

Her disciples eyes widened then one began to twitch madly "You…..left me on my own….on purpose?! As……a test?" she stammered as if expecting an elaborate answer. Her teacher merely nodded seemingly not caring about the teens current frustration. Sakura was at a loss of words.

_**'Are you fricken kidding me?**' _she thought_ **'We could totally take her on! Give her a piece of our mind! CHAAAAA!'**_

"Well you passed… so don't worry, you can just go ahead and take a break for today, your shift is more then covered." The brown eyed woman said ruffling Sakuras hair.

"Ugh.. don't do things like that…." Sakura swatted the hand away and smoothed out her hair some before turning to the red head that seemed a little nervous for some reason beyond her….

She gaped in sudden realization "You KNEW this was happening?!"

Masaya nodded after a few intense seconds a little unsure of herself as if she feared sakura would strike her or something "Gomen na sai Sakura-chan" she wailed bowing multiple times.

Sakura sighed before turning on her heel "No problem… ja ne."

Since the previous conversation was deemed over the current Hokage and Masaya continued to converse about something else as the kunoichi walked out the door. Her footsteps were quick and light on the concrete pavement. Nearby tree leaves wavered in the wind, the colors normally ranged from yellow green to a deep, deep forest green. The sun that'd been more than halfway setting in the sky however made the colors much more brilliant and even gave a few parts of the tree a red-ish or orange-ish hue.

**'It is so beautiful…so….'** "Breathtaking" The teen's chest rose and fell heavily all in one instant as she continued to walk. 'Left. Right. Left. Right. Turn. Right. Left. Right. Left.' Her eyes were empty as she stared in front of her feet at the path that she walked. It was all she could do to stop herself from thinking of her Sasuke-kun… He was acting strange lately. Ever since he'd been in the hospital…it was like his soul was sucked right out of him.

'….do you think…I'm strong?'

Sakura blinked a couple of times as a feeling of immediate danger entered her. It didn't leave so instead she unconsciously planted her feet into the ground and began furiously shaking her head.

**'He wouldn'****t ****leave us****…**** would he…?'** her eyes widened at the thought and she froze. The only movement in the area was whatever was able to be moved by the wind, and a few bugs buzzing around since nighttime was so close.

Sakura began to tremble terribly at the thought as she kept assuring herself that **'no…this is all just my imagination…' 'This is just your huge heads thinking going into overtime…yeh…' **She nodded as if that would reassure her, would help her feel like she wasn't lying to herself. She nodded again as she decided she would start walking…now…

She was still in the same place. **'What in the-**"This is ridiculous…" Sakuras eyes widened at the familiar voice. It belonged to no other than her friend, the shadow user.

"Is it really necessary to bind me like this? You could've just called my name" she stated watching the clouds float across the sky soundlessly

"Eh…I did….you just didn't hear me because you were thinking…and shaking your head looking like an imbecile..." he replied lazily letting go of his jutsu.

The kunoichi felt her posture slacken then found herself feeling incredibly stiff

"That feeling you have… it's you leaving my jutsu and going back to your own, usual self…" Sakura heard footsteps that were dragged across the ground as if the task in itself was the most tedious thing in the world to ever be done. It was heavy and sluggish, yet soon the broomstick haired genius was right by her side.

"Eh…so troublesome...but, it's got to be done… so, why were you upset earlier?"

**'Nani?**** He STILL hasn't figured it out?!' 'CHAAAA! And he's supposed to be a genius?!'** growled her inner-self kicking around wildly as if the Nara boy would then feel her furry "E-eh?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Yeh, like you don't remember…you obviously were upset by something I said…jeeze, smart people like YOU can't play stupid very well…"

Sakura inwardly steamed at that comment since she took it as an insult although it was rather the opposite. "Well…you called me a blob." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Eh?" our favorite pink haired medic-nin was surprised; it seemed to her like his response was a little more than curiosity…what else she didn't exactly know…

"Well…you called me fat…" she replied somewhat quietly, however her answer seemed take make Shikamarus curiosity slide more towards amused…. "Don't look at me like that!" she shouted eyes flaring 'We should give him a good ol' one two punch! Wipe that stupid smirk of his off his face cha!'

"AHha…gomen, gomen….Sakura…you're not fat in the least…. Girls like you and Ino need to stop dieting and get on with eating… it's a very enjoyable part of life…" his voice was serious except for the last part which seemed a bit on the joking side.

_**'****not**** fat…in the least…really?' **_

"Yes, really…jeeze you hard of hearing?" joked the Nara boy nudging his friend softly

_**'OH.MY.KAMI.DID I SAY THAT OUTLOUD?!!!'** _she asked herself mentally. Meanwhile her inner self was going crazy and Shikamaru being the genius he is noticed her inner…turmoil…

Raising an eyebrow the boy began waving his hands in front of her face._ **'Eh….nothing still…I wonder what she's thinking about so intently…'**_ he stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders preparing to…..

_Still nothing…._

**_'This is very unlike me but…her being so thoughtful and ignoring me in such a simple circumstance is frightening…'_** "SAKURA-CHAN! LAZYASS!" screamed a familiar blond haired blue eyed boy clad in orange.

Shikamaru smirked a little to himself **_'Guess I won't need to be uncharacteristic now will I…'_** he stepped away from the thoughtfully girl and stared at the orange blob that was about to ram into them. He frowned**_'Oh you have got to be kidding me…'_ **his eye twitched as he had to bind Naruto with his shadow technique.

"Oi!!! Shikamaru why did you bind me?! I was just going to say hello!!!" the hyperactive ninja shouted angrily.

"I'll just let you go I guess… tell Sakura I'll see her later ne..?" the lazy teen let go of his jutsu finding himself a little worn from using his chakra consuming jutsu twice in time spans so close together.

The other boy nodded furiously before glomping his team mate happily. "Nyah! Sakura-chan!!!!"

Shikamaru just shook his head and continued on the merry path back home.

"OUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHH!!!! WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME FOR SAKURA-CHANNNNN?!"

* * *

Seems that both our bubble-gum princess and our 'deer' prince –currently laughing my butt off- ok I'll stop with my horrible pun-ing ahhaha… Well it looks as if things are going well for them… Well things are actually pretty confusing for the Shikamaru whose life is usually reduced to very boring…boringness… spurts of random interesting things are usually…not self inflicted….and Sakura, well she seems alright…but those words of Sasukes…could they have a hidden meaning? What's with that feeling of foreboding? At least the whole blob thing was reasoned out….oh well, looks like you'll have to wait for the drama of another chapter….I promise things are going to get real interesting real fast…do expect emotional turmoil in the next chapter elishia-chan AKA ElishiaNoBaka

* * *

Oh and as usual I would like some constructive criticism and thank you SOOOO much for reviewing my stories…I've been kind of lazy but knowing my story seems good enough for you to take the time to review and write what you thought of it makes this big swelling in my chest go BANG! hahah. Well yep.

thankya ever so much LoveIsMyHate & .'Sabaku No Annie'. (I was talking about ya'll incase ya didn't notive) it is so nice to know someone is reading.


	4. Friend

To bad I don't Naruto...I'd be so rich... . then I could have all the Pocky I wanted

* * *

Shikamaru awake lazily, slide his feet over his bed and to his floor lazily…he did everything the morning requirements entailed lazily. TheN he had already made it to the kitchen, ate some pancakes with the ma and that pa and looked out the window to see that the sun was already high in the sky signaling early noon. He was a little surprised; normally his mother would have woken him up from his slumber long before now.

"Oi… Ka-san, Outou-san…" his mother raised her eyes up curiously where his father just grunted, continuing to drink his coffee.

"Don't be so rude to your son Shikaku!" his mother jumped out of her chair and punched down right into his fathers skull.

**'Ouch…'**

Shikamaru sweat dropped as his father flew face down into the ground, his arm straining to keep his coffee level above his figure "Troublesome…"

"Urgh…. What Shikamaru…" the scar faced man growled while standing back up and setting his mug of caffeine on the sandalwood table.

"Ahhh, never mind…" **'No they are real…and if this is just a dream then… this is surprisingly regular…?'**

The elder man growled in annoyance before sitting back down….yet another regular morning in the life of Shikamaru Nara.

**_

* * *

To Our Cherry Blossom Girl

* * *

_**

Sakura awoke very content and with a smile on her face. She rolled herself out of bed and sauntered over to the shower. It was over in 15 minutes, most of her showers were-she never took long ones. She put her under clothes on then proceeded to slip on her usual outfit. A dark red dress down to her knees with slits up the sides had a zipper that went from the curved collar to her left hip. Under were her midnight (yes midnight and not black) blue shorts. She put her shoes on then sat on her bed and wrapped her thigh in bandages and put her shuriken/kunai holster over the white wrapped up area. Sakura yawned a little bit before getting off the bed, putting the covers over it, and then leaving for downstairs. However before she was fully out of the door she ran in front of the full length mirror in the room and gazed at herself. With an approving nod she fled down her stairs.

"Ohayo Ka-san, Otou-san!" her parents nodded in her direction as she grabbed some toast and shoved it into her mouth "Have a good day, ja ne!" the door slammed shut after her, the toast leaving crumbs on the ground.

As soon as she excited her parents view her grin faded into a grimace. **'What is up with Sasuke-kun lately… asking me if I think he's weak?'**the cherry blossoms were stopped abruptly though as she stumbled over a rock.

**'Ah! Baka!'** she scolded herself before sighing. **'****I hate this… why ****is he acting so…****'** Sakuras eyes watered a little bit before she blinked them back in. **'No…I won't be weak****I-I have to get stronger…****then maybe I can understand him**** better…maybe…'** "Maybe…."_

* * *

_

**_WITH SHIKAMARU

* * *

_**In the Hokage office many Jounins were gathered around outlining the room.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea what to do." Spoke a busty blond woman wearing a green overcoat.

"There were some opinions that there should be no qualifiers this time"

To her right was her assistant/pupil holding a pig and three Chunnin that had participated in the Exam that had taken place not too long ago.

"..due to the final part of the exam being incomplete. However, I've heard that the Third Hokage was"

On her left were Genma, senbon in his mouth like a toothpick, Anko, a scary woman who used snakes, and a frightening man with scars across his face- Ibiki….all of them also participators in the Chunnin Exam.

She picked up a calligraphy brush and dipped it into some ink

"-extremely impressed with your fight and considered recommending you as a Chunnin."

And she began to write on a scroll.

"All of the other feudal lords watching from other countries, as well as the other examiners, agree with this. Since that's the case, there isn't anything more for me to say about it."

They were all smiling at him.

"Therefore, keep up the hard work and do not bring any disgrace to your forehead protector. Congratulations." She laced her fingers together and nodded to him.

"From this day forward you are a Chunnin."

Our favorite lazy ninja nodded while walking out the door, a brand new green Chuunin vest around his shoulders. Outside waiting for him were his sensei and the rest of his team; a slim, blue eyed blond in purple garb, a not so slim brunette boy with swirls on his cheeks wearing baggy clothing and the Sensei of the bunch, a tall burly man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a prickly goatee.

"Soooo! What did Tsunade-sama want you for huh Shikamaru?!" cried the blond excitedly. The sensei gave him a knowing look. "Ah! Ah! I know! Let's go to the barbeque place! THEN I'll let Shikamaru tell you what's up." Shikamaru sighed and gave his teacher a half-ass ticked off look. "Mendokuse…"

**

* * *

**

"OH?" chided his partners simultaneously.

Ino raised a hand up "Even though you always lack the will to do anything you look a little more serious now." Next to her the brunette boy laughed "It doesn't look good on you."

**'Gee…thanks…..'** thought Shikamaru leaning even more into his hand while slurping some more of his orange soda out of his straw… "Stop laughing."

"Well for now let's have a toast to Shikamaru's promotion to Chunnin."

"Itadakimasu!"

Swiftly a pair of chopsticks snatched up multiple pieces of barbeque steak off of the grill "Hey Chouji, don't start eating the meat before we make our toast." scolded the girl glaring at him. The Akimichi swallowed the food "Well, it would be a waste if we burn them."

**'Did she really think he would resist the calling of food?'**Shikamaru shook his head at the thought of Chouji denying food.

"There's plenty of meat, so eat up." Spoke Asuma which coxed cries of celebration from the porkier of the group.

_

* * *

_

**_HOSPITAL

* * *

_**

Sakura walked passed into her crush's room, a smile on her face, holding a vase containing a yellow tinted rose. "Well I'm glad that your wounds aren't serious." She set the vase down on a bedside drawler.

"Naruto is relieved as well.." her steps against the ground made light clicking sounds, however quiet they were ,they echoed throughout the room like they were the loudest thing in the world.

"Sasuke-kun are you hungry? Is there anything you would like to eat?"

Sasuke gave no response and continued to stare with empty eyes at his hands which were clenching the bleach white hospital covers in his lap.

**'I guess he still doesn't want to talk….'**

"I'll go buy something." Rising up from her seat next to him the pink haired girl up and left the room.

_

* * *

_

**_Back to the BBQ

* * *

_**

Ino watched a little bit worried as Chouji popped multiple pieces of meat into his mouth. "You'll end up in the hospital again, Chouji. Don't you know how to enjoy your food more?"

Shikamaru was still focusing on his food, being childhood friends he was used to the large intake of food his friend had. However he decided he was pretty full enough so laid his chopsticks across his plate respectfully.

"No problem, I know how to enjoy the food even if I eat a lot."

Chouji picked up multiple pieces of meat and stuffed them into his mouth leaving only one on the grill. Asumas eyes widened

"Chouji! That's the last piece I put on the grill!" screeched Ino

**'****Jeeze****…'**

"The last bite." started the boy closing his eyes. His voice reeked of drama "Is the final one, and the most suitable one to enjoy the most." His eyes opened as he slowly lifted the 'most suitable one to enjoy' to his mouth "No matter the cost, I will not give it up." He stuck the food into his mouth thus causing Ino to jump into the air.

She went ballistic.

"What the hell are you trying to act so fool for?! You Baka! That's why everyone makes fun of you, you fa-"Immediately Shikamaru began to speak. He knew where she was going with this. Lifting a finger to make a point he spoke to her "that is a taboo." He turned his head "and Chouji eating isn't a battle. Why don't you relax when you're eating?" his girl team mate sat back down, still slightly fuming where as Chouji merely chuckled to himself…

"Chouji, all you do is eat. Train sometime!" scolded Asuma after glancing at each member of the group. "Hai..." the boys mood seem much more dampened…

* * *

After taking a whiz Shikamaru was washing his hands and leaving when he heard some familiar voices talking outside the bathroom. 

The first was feminine "Chouji, you have such a nice character, no caring about how much you eat"

**'Oh ****jeeze****…what is that troublesome woman up to now…?'** he wiped his hands on his pant sides.

"I'm having so much trouble dieting." A masculine voice interrupted

**'Chouji'**

"Why are you dieting Ino?" "A girl wants to look good for the guy she likes." Chouji and Shikamaru groaned a little bit. They knew she was talking about Sasuke.

"But what if that person doesn't like thin girls?" "In the end, guys like girls who aren't fa…I mean who are thin. The same goes for the opposite." Ino giggled "Chouji, you should care a bit more about you looks, or else no one will like you." Her figure walked past and she waved backwards.

Having watched the scene and decided his bud needs a pep talk Shikamaru walked out of the shadows "Jeeze, she has no idea does she? Guys don't like skinny girls as much as she thinks. The most preferred ones are well-rounded girls. And 'the same goes for the opposite,' right?" quoted Shikamaru gazing at Inos departing form. He winked mimicking her again then turned

"Ino would be twice as popular if she gained a little weight, I'm sure." He then leaned forewords and puffed out his cheeks as if to show her with more weight.

Chouji laughed in good humor."Shikamaru, you're always so funny, as well as smart."

Shikamaru blinked "Huh?" **'Wonder where he's gonna take this…..'**

"I've always known that you are a greater person than Sasuke or that Neji guy Shikamaru." At this comment Shikamarus eyes widened and he tilted his head off to the side. "I've never thought about that…" out of no were Sakuras smiling face popped into his mind. She was clinging onto Sasukes arm. Mentally Shikamaru shook his head **'no…'** "I'm just me."

Chouji was still smiling and decided to give an example of why he felt this way "Well, you are the only one to become a Chuunin in this Chuunin exam." The Nara boy turned back to his friend "But if we had a fight, maybe you'd be stronger, right? If I had fought you, I might have given up as well."

There was silence.

"But, Sensei just said that all I do is eat and not improve." The pudgy teen stared down

**'Chouji….'**"-I told you that I'm me and you are you. It's stupid to think about whose better at what." He began advancing forwards then grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"Well, don't let what Asuma said bother you too much. All you need to do is live your life naturally and comfortably. Well, ja ne. I'll be heading home now. My dad was saying that he'd pass on another new technique to me." He turned and walked away but stopped when he heard his name.

"Huh?" he turned his head more "What is it?" Chouji laughed "Train hard." "Yeah.." **'You're a nice guy Chouji…'**the shadow master thought with a small smile as he walked outside into the village.

_

* * *

_

**_Back to the Hospital_**

* * *

Sakura walked through the hospital and back into Sasukes room with a medium sized brown bag. "Sasuke-kun. I've bought apples. You don't hate them do you?" she took a large red apple up and held it up "Don't they look delicious? Where did I put the knife?" Familiar footsteps alerted her that Naruto had entered the room. 

"It's right in front of you." "Oh." She gasped in realization

"Ha! Being nervous because you're with Sasuke? How un cool." Laughed Naruto obnoxiously

**'Baka.**** Call me un****cool...!' _'We should totally teach him the meaning of un_****_cool chaa!!!'_**

"It's not like that! Would you stop fooling around?!" the hyperactive ninja continued to jump around and not being able to take it any longer Sakura began to punch him "I give up! I give up I tell you!" **_'KYAAA WHAT NOW YOU BAKA!!!!'_** cried her inner self proudly

With a cry the orange clad boy toppled over and his foot began to twitch while Sakura slowly peeled the apple in a small plate on her lap. After about a minute the girl raised her head, green eyes shining "Well I've finished peeling it. Now let's it so it's easy to eat." The task was soon completed and now she held up a peeled apple slice on a toothpick "Here you go, Sasuke-kun." **'I hope he likes apples…'**

Out of nowhere though he slapped the apple she'd meant for him to have along with the plate holding the rest of the apples.

**'Na…nani?!****Sasuke-kun?!'**

"Ouch!" Naruto jumped up "What the?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Nya?! What's going on?" the blond boy looked around, his eyes alert. Sasuke looked towards him and the two stared at each other. "Ah? You don't have to stare!" his eyes returned to the usual lazy slits as he watched his team mate.

Meanwhile worried green eyes bounced between the two.

"Hey, Naruto…"What is it?" "Fight me, right now."

Sakura gasped 'Wh-what's this about…?!'

Naruto resumed his regular stance "Huh? What are you saying? You've just been treated by Tsunade-Baa-chan…?"

The dark haired boys onyx eyes snapped open to reveal his crimson Sharingan "I don't care! Or are you just afraid…."

**'Why is his Sharingan activated….? I need to do something!'**

Naruto growled and the only girl in the room leapt up from the stool she had been previously sitting on.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Are you alright? Naruto, say something! Why, so suddenly…"

"Perfect timing…I was just itching to fight you."

Sakuras eyes widened "Why don't the both of you just cut it out, ok?" '**they**** aren't going to stop…they won't hear me….'**

"Follow me." Sakura gazed at the Uchiha as he began to walk past. His foot squished an apple slice but he was unaffected. Immediately she got flashbacks of him when the cursed seal was all over him…consuming him…then…..Orochimaru….**'Sasuke-kun!'**

The two boys left upstairs while she just stared at where they once were standing. "Nani…why is…why is…." Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she found herself hunched over. "Why is this happening?!"

* * *

Ahhhh well my bad...the REAL drama is going to be in the next chapter. Oh oh. 0.0 and it should be pretty obvious, the scene that is about to appear. But I'll have some extra shit going on to so Hakuna Matata. hmmmm yes... so...how do you think Shikamaru is going to take Sasuke's leaving...not that he's that close to the younger Uchiha but...what hurts a friend can hurt you... let's see how much Sakura loves Sasuke shall we? Oh, how I enjoy being able to put this Cherry Blossom through pain...let's see if she'll let herself become comforted by the shadows...don't worry...they are warmer than they appear. 

ElishiaNoBaka

I love the people that give me reviews ; I can't promise you cookies...but I do promise you another chapter. hahah.peace beezyy ahhaha


	5. The Long Days

Disclaimer:I OBVIOUSLY don't own Naruto... not enough creativity for that…just an overly active imagination x

* * *

Running up the stairs in fear of what her two best friends may do Sakuras heart beat so heavily she feared it would jump out of her throat.

Hearing their talking she began to smile…**'maybe there is hope they won't fight' **she thought, but hearing Narutos voice more clearly her hope was shattered

"No. Nothings funny… To think that I can finally beat you here..." **'Naruto…'**

"What?! Cut the nonsense, you dropout!" **'S-sasuke-kun…' **he sounded so angry and serious…

"I won't be anyone's burden, nor a dropout forever."

She sped up and a bright light was in front of her that soon faded away as her eyes adjusted to the sun. There were her two favorite boys…standing opposite each other, the tension was so thick she had to gasp for her breath.

"You…you teme! Why are you so full of yourself?!" yelled her love in frustration

'**Sasuke-kun…why are you so…angry at Naruto…?'**

"HA! You, who's always been so cool-headed is talking more than usual. That's not like you. Could it be that you're scared despite the fact that you picked the fight, Sasuke?" taunted the blond, his eyes shining with anticipation.

"Whatever, let's get started." Chuckled the Uchiha

"Before that, put on your forehead protector. I'll wait." Naruto was well prepared for the fight but-"I won't need it." Replied Sasuke smugly. Sakuras eyes widened **'this is…'**

"I don't care, just put it on!"Naruto was loosing his patience, she could tell…and she was having trouble not being on his side for this verbal battle. A flashback of her and Inos fight came to mind.

'**Surely if we can be equals…Sasuke can be equal to Naruto…right?'** she knew they couldn't, even though Naruto tried so hard to get to Sasukes level, to get his approval…Sasuke wouldn't give it..She knew this yet…yet.. **'Maybe he can…'**

Sasuke smirked and began motioning to his forehead with his thumb "You won't even be able to scratch my forehead"

The boy opposite him shook his head "That's not what I mean!" he raised the protector "This Konoha forehead protector is proof that we are fighting evenly!

The cherry blossom gasped again then watched as Sasuke threw his arms to his sides "That's what I mean when I say you're full of yourself!" he began making more motions with his hands "You think that you, and I are equals?"

"HAI! We are! I've never thought myself any lower than you."

'**Naruto…' **she stared at him feeling as though she could understand him better than before.

"You're an eyesore!"

A large gust of wind began.

"That's because you're still weak, Sasuke-chan!" the two screamed each others name while beginning their fight.

'**They are fighting so….'** Her eyes widened as Naruto landed a punch on Sasuke **'powerfully and…equally…'**

"Don't get so overconfident!" Sasuke bellowed jumping off of the fence and punching Naruto in the face.

The two began running through the lines of hanging bed sheets when Sasuke kicked through one at Naruto making him fly into the fence in the sheet. He furiously began to beat him like a punching bag so much that Sakura had to close her eyes in fear for the pain he must be feeling.

'**Naruto…'**

Opening them again she saw Naruto throw off the sheet seemingly unharmed "Cut it out already!" they leapt for each other and exchanged hits a few times before coming to a landing, both panting semi-heavily. Seeing him make a seal she felt her body stiffen

"Tajyuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" an army of Naruto shadow clones surrounded Sasuke but there effort went unrewarded. In a handstand Narutos began to jump towards him "U…" "Zu.." "Ma" "Ki.." they kicked him into the air "Naruto Rendan!" Naruto was about to hammer kick Sasuke however the Uchiha had different plans as he completed the necessary hand signs. Blocking the kick with his arms he used the momentum to keep turning until fully facing Naruto with a tiger seal "Katon, Goukakyu no jutsu!" (blazing fireball technique) a large fire flew from his mouth as he exhaled and caused many 'poofs' to sound as the shadow clones were burnt to a crisp and thus dealt with.

'**Stop…'**

Hands under her chin in a position similar to praying Sakuras eyes glinted in fear of her friend's safety "Naruto!" she knew Sasuke could take whatever was thrown at him, and although Naruto had surprised her with his ability to keep up with the prodigy she was worried, he could only take so much after all.

'**Please…stop….'**

However when the fire disappeared she saw a clone of Naruto and the original boy with such a mass of chakra that it could be seen. It was astounding, a swirling blue orb of raw energy, how could he have gotten so much strength?

"Chidori!" a familiar chirping of birds could be heard as the Sharingan wielder descended

"Stop." She whispered finding her voice

"I will win!" "Don't be so confident!"

"Stop it, you two…"

They were closing space and finally her voice was amplified "Stop it!" seeing them not listen she ran forwards.

'**I don't care if I die…I love them too much…they just can't die!'**

Eyes closing as she prepared for the inevitable impact she stopped to open her eyes-the chirping and swirling of chakra had somehow gotten behind her- turning tear filled green orbs to see Sasuke glaring at her and Kakashi-sensei. Looking back and forth like a lost puppy, hands to her chest she listened as Kakashi began to lecture them.

"Sasuke, were you planning to kill Naruto?" Sakura gasped **'He…no, we are friends…he wouldn't kill Naruto…would he?'**

Sasuke looked up to see his teacher "Why must you insist on being superior?"

As the lecture continued Worried green eyes switch back and forth. "Sasuke-kun…"

'**Why…why.. This isn't fair! I don't want this!'** tears began to stream down her face so she brought her hands up to attempt to stop the flow. Soon enough her body was trembling from the sobs. **'Why…?'** a flashback of him asking her if he was weak came to mind and she did the only thing she knew she could do. And even then it came out as a wavering plea from her teacher.

'**What is wrong with us…?! Why are we, is this a falling out? It hurts so..'**

"Sakura." Opening her eyes she saw Kakashi seemingly smiling "Everything will be fine. It will be like the old days again. Cheer up. Ja ne. "like that he disappeared.

She felt a smile tug at her lips but her attention was called to Naruto. "Don't interfere again." With that he walked away. "Nande…" she murmured tears sliding down her face yet again. **'Why….Naruto….'**

* * *

Looking over her balcony the pinkette sighed. Memories of everything team 7 had ever done together immediately flew through her mind and raising her head because now determination was in her eyes. She had to meet Naruto tonight…and she would definitely tell him about Sasuke-kun.

Walking out her front door she saw everyone going about their merry own business. She walked aimlessly around the village. All the familiar faces, the adults-children waving and smiling to her as if everything was alright… if only they knew how far from alright it was. Eventually though she was back in front of her home leaning against the wall next to a corridor of stairs.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I need to talk to you" she said staring at her blond haired teammate. "I'll go out on a date with you… so please come."

* * *

Meandering around aimlessly...

* * *

Mondays were always troublesome. So were Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. Saturday were especially troublesome since his mother made him do extra cleaning, and Sundays were equally as troublesome because it was the day before Monday.

"Mendokuse…" scratching the back of his spiky head Shikamaru Nara glanced around. Noting that there was no one nearby who would bother him he gave a sigh and walked around the village.

'**The clouds are…nice…'**

Kicking a couple of rocks down the street he kept his eyes off the road and off the sky. **'So carefree… never having to worry about anything but how to get from one place to the next….' **

"SHIKAMARU!!"

Body freezing in fear he rocked back and forth on his heels a little bit. **'Shit if Ino catches me who knows what she'll do….' **He resumed walking, his steps just a smidge faster than before

"Oi! You lazy bum wait up for me!" Looking into the sky the Nara boy sighed **'Just my luck…and I thought today would be a nice, peaceful day…' **Turing backwards he saw one of his least favorite blonds running over at an alarming speed. He sighed.

"Are you doing anything today Shikamaru?" he huffed hunching over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

Shikamaru twitched "Did you…run over her just to ask me that?" Looking up she gave him the evil eye "Eh, eh… Gomen…troublesome woman…" the last part he muttered to himself but apparently she heard him from the smack he just received.

Looking up and rubbing the new bump on his head he just acquired. He saw her smiling like everything in the world was peachy popcorn… **'Damn woman.'** Scowling he gave her his answer.

"No I am currently free of any troublesome business." Thinking to himself he became suspicious "Why…" Ino merely grinned widely before grabbing his wrist…and dragging him to hell-or something like that.

"Well aren't you lucky, you get to go shopping with me!"

'**Yep…hell…'** he thought shaking his head then staring at the clouds **'Lucky…'**

Night has Fallen On the path to Ichiraku

'**During the Chuunin Exam that seal that Orochimaru gave him…Kakashi-sensei said that it's fine, but…' **turning around Sakura stopped and stared at Naruto in worry but soon enough they were walking again…

* * *

Finally at the Ramen Shop the two team mates of team seven ordered some ramen. Naruto was conversing about something with the Ramen man however…

'**however…'** everything around the green eyed girl seemed to flurry right on past her. Nothing was more important than her thoughts, _nothing_.

'**Sasuke..kun…all of this…Naruto…Kakashi…sensei…me…Orochimaru…all of…this…what is it? What is it…really…?'**

"Sakura-chan?"

Closing her eyes in embarrassment she turned to him and apologized "I was daydreaming a bit… This sure looks delicious. Well," she broke apart her chopsticks "Let's eat!"

Her chopsticks were dipped in and a smile placed firmly on her face. Very much seconding her choice to finally eat Naruto proceeded to pick some of the noodles up. "While we eat, tell me more about Sasuke." He was about to eat some of his food however out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakuras expression, one so full of sorrow and confusion…maybe just a hint of guilt as well

Shaking his head at the boys stupidity the ramen man placed his attention elsewhere. He couldn't help it if his best customer had a horrible choice of date topics…

'Sasuke-kun….'

It was silent and the cherry blossom girl could feel the eyes on her. By now Naruto must have had an idea that this wasn't so good… with a sigh she began to speak, slowly as to make sure she didn't become chocked up on her words.

"Sasuke-kun told me not to tell you this."

And so began the story of the cursed seal.

* * *

Back With The lazy Deer and The Blond Boar

* * *

"Jeeze Ino will you ever be done shopping?" said the Shikamaru in expiration.

Gasping his blond teammate set her bright yet hazy blue eyes on the lazy genius. "I will NEVER be done shopping! How could you even _ask_ a girl that?! Jeeze!" turning around she brought a sky blue summer dress with white ribbons around the sleeves up to her frame "Don't you think Sasuke-kun would TOTALLY fall for me in this?!" she squealed on her crushes name

'**No I think he's a gay guy with a stick or something like that stuck up his ass troublesome woman….'** Was what he _wanted_ to say- but that would no doubt assure certain death by fan girl for him so he held his tongue and merely looked to the sky. It was DARK for crying out loud. _Dark_. They had been shopping for that long.

"Jeeze Ino… its dark…and..stuff…"he said slowly with a sweat drop. The girl wasn't even listening to him! A small thought floated into his mind, one whispering how his favorite happy go lucky cherry blossom wouldn't totally ignore him if she dragged him into something as troublesome as shopping…

'**Wonder how Sakuras doing… probably doing something not nearly as troublesome...'** he thought a faraway look entering his eyes.

To Bad That Wasn't The Case...

* * *

At Ichiraku

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei said it'd be fine and I want to believe that…but when we fought Gaara it happened. Sasuke had the same look on his face both times. That's why I…." opening her eyes she stared at her bowel of ramen, barely even touched and tightened her grip on her chopsticks.

Naruto seemed to take note of this and contemplated for a little bit before turning away from his friend and closing his eyes. "Orochimaru, eh?" his eyes opened into a glare "I met him again a while ago."

Snapping her head up, pink eyebrows knitted together '**Sasuke-kun…'** "Where?"

"When we were looking for Tsunade no baa-chan." He paused "Ero-sennin and Baa-chan..he had to face the two of them…and he was pretty strong. He's definitely dangerous."

Hearing this already put out girl returned her gaze to her bowl. "I see."

"Don't worry!" shoving the ramen into his mouth he began to speak "Sasuke wouldn't accept an invitation from someone like that. And even if he did something like that, he's strong!"

'**Am I strong?'** pushing this memory of Sasuke questioning her earlier she stared at Naruto. He was such a kind person…

"I guarantee it!" he set the bowel which he'd totally consumed the contents of and brought his hand to his chest.

Sakura smiled "Yeah!" from then on she continued to eat her ramen.

"So…Sakura-chan how have you been?" questioned the blond eagerly

Finishing what she had in her mouth she smiled at him kindly "Oh, I've been…well enough.." her smile almost faded but she managed to hang onto it without Naruto getting suspicious. "The question is, how have YOU been huh?"

Naruto laughed "I've been good too, sometimes when Ero-sennin isn't doing pervy things he gets to train me."

"Oh.."

"Hai! He may not look like much but he doesn't have the Sannin title for nothing!" He laughed loudly before ordering again

"Oi, one more pork ramen!"

"Hai."

* * *

"Come again."

Walking out behind Sakura Naruto smiled charmingly "I'll walk you home" he offered eagerly

Sakura turned around and put her hands behind her back "It's alright."

"Nande? Nande? Isn't going alone dangerous?"

Green eyes filled with light looked into the sky and at the moon with a smile "Since it's so bright, I'll be fine." A breeze, definitely foreboding floated a few leaves by and her eyes widened.

'**No…please…no…'**

"Sakura-chan?"

Hearing his inquiring voice made her turn around and smile at him 'Please…'

"Naruto, arigotou..but, for now I want to be alone." He looked saddened at this prospect but didn't really bother her anymore "Oh.."

"Don't worry" nodding in understanding he watched as his friend turned around to walk away. "Yeh." After that he proceeded back into the ramen vendor to eat and talk more with the ramen man.

* * *

"What are you doing out here so late at night? Just going for a stroll?" inquired a boy-no-THE boy

Sakura stares at him in saddness then looks down "In order to leave the village you have to take this road."

The dark haired boy proceeds to walk past "Go home and go to sleep"

'**Why?'** she thinks not moving. She cries a little bit to herself "Why" she turns around "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Why do I have to tell you anything? I'm telling you that you meddle around too much. Stop bothering me all the time." Growled the Uchiha in agitation

Looking to the ground she smiles "You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun" she turns to look at him again "Do you remember, when we became genin… the day the three man groups were decided, and we were alone at this very spot? You were angry at me weren't you?" Sakura blinks back some tears and gulps while smiling at him

"I don't remember" he said. Somehow…this breaks her heart._** 'He can't…remember…? Am I that insignificant to him that he can't… even recall that time?!'**_

Emerald eyes widened and she can feel the tear that is sliding, tumbling, forever falling down her cheek. It seems forever isn't that long though because soon enough it makes a barely audible 'plop' sound against the asphalt. "That's right.." she starts "It was a long time ago. But, it started on that day. You and I, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei" her eyes close as she remembers, truly remembers all of it.

'**That first day..when Kakashi-sensei made us try to get the balls…that wasn't that long ago yet…it seems as if ages have passed..we didn't understand team work at all at that time…'** the chiming of bells sounded in her ears and she smiled

'**We would train together in silence, meditating and concentrating to better our chakra control while Kakashi-sensei would be reading in the shade of the tree…that tree…'** the wind tousled her hair a little bit

'**Then there's that time that we left the village..Naruto was so excited..' **"The four of us have done a lot of mission together. It was difficult"

'**Running through the fields..'**

", and it was awful,"

'**Eating ramen with Kakashi, Naruto and you..Sasuke-kun…'**

"but…"

'**Naruto would always try to see what Kakashi-sensei was reading but never got the chance to…'**

but…

'**You would just say how much of an idiot he was…while looking away, secretly laughing I bet…'**

"even so… "

'…**We would watch the night sky together while lying on the grass…'**

"It was fun!" Opening her tear filled eyes Sakura bit her lip and looked down with a sigh before looking back up "I know what happened to your clan." She averted her gaze never noticing the clouds that 

covered the moon overhead. She stepped forewords trying to make him understand "But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy."

"I know that.. I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together. It's true that I've thought of that as one possible path. Despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge…I live for that purpose."

He paused "I can't be like you or Naruto-

"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I know that very well, so much it hurts! I have family and friends. But…If you leave, for me..." she stepped forward and inhaled deeply as the tears continued to drip down her face a sharp pain resided within her chest "To me. It's the same thing as being alone!"

If this affected him at all it didn't show for the coal eyed boy just continued talking, his voice etched deeply with wisdom and a sense of purpose "From this point on, new paths will start."

'**I don't want to walk along any other path besides yours though…'** she thought wanting to kill herself for feeling so strongly, for falling so hard for a boy she knew, yes, KNEW, all along, would never, ever love her the way she wanted, desired- needed so badly.

"I…!" she stepped forewords again and began to cry louder so "I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! I would do anything for! That's why…I beg you! Please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why…please, stay here with me…"

The cloud that had been currently hiding the moon moved away from the moon, it would stay no longer- and the light flooded over the scene, illuminating it for all.

"If that is not possible, please take me with you…"she begged before desperately trying to catch her breath

Sasuke pivoted his body, that same smirk on his face

'**He...' **her eyes watered even more

"After all this you're still annoying"

The pink haired team mate's mouth was agape in amazement and her heartbeat slowed '**He…he does remember!' **the flame of hope lit up in her chest. **'Maybe…maybe he would…'**

He turned around and started to walk forwards. Desperate, oh so desperate Sakura flew forewords only to stop short "If you go, I will scream out loud and…" she began but her words came out no longer as he vanished. Then he was there, behind her she knew.** 'He's…'**

Another breeze went past and leaves floated from the ground

"Sakura…arigotou." It seemed like an eternity **'He'll stay?'** a smile was almost across her lips but then she felt it. That light jab against her neck "Sasuke-kun…" everything was edged in darkness **'Please…'** she begged tears still flowing **'Please don't go…Sasuke-kun…please…'**

* * *

"Hey, wake up! If you sleep down here, you will catch a cold." **'Sasuke-kun…wait…nani?'**

Laying on a concrete bench was a girl dressed in red with short pink hair. She most definitely did not fall asleep there purposely. **'Sasuke-kun…'** opening her eyes to receive the sun a vision of Sasuke thanking her plagued her mind. With a startled gasp she jerked up hoping it was all a dream… but she was outside… **'No…'** "Sasuke-kun!" Soon enough the tears were out and her shoulders were quaking as she tried to gulp down the much needed air. **'He'sgonehe'sgonehe'sgonehe'sgonehe'sgonehe'sgone! Oh Kami he's gone! He's gone!'** she was dimly aware of the two guys to her side but they didn't matter at the moment. "He's gone…"she whispered softly to herself

'**He actually left! I'm so…so…'** her thought processing slowed down **'I'm so..useless… I couldn't even stop him...worthless..I'm...'** she felt the air rush past her and the ground was suddenly very close but somebody caught her.

"Please, tell us what is wrong. Who left?" inquired a deep voice. Looking with tear filled eyes she made out a blurry tanned face with dark black eyes and a bandage strapped across the middle of his face over his nose.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He blinked "The Uchiha?" he looked back to his friend while Sakura nodded and breathed in deeply. "He left late last night for..from an invitation for Orochimaru, no matter how much I begged him he wouldn't listen to my pleas.. he goes for power…to get rid of his brother…a certain man he needs to…kill…he is gone…" **'a certain man…'** the days when they were genin and recited their likes, dislikes and lifelong dreams-goals was a time long ago.

"Shit….we have to go…Sakura-chan, please come with us to the Hokages office." The girl nodded while trying to wipe away the tears.

* * *

In The Nara Household

"Oi! Shikamaru get up!" "Ugh…" opening his eyes Shikamaru stared into his ceiling" "Mendokuse.." her pounding on the door didn't stop

"Hai! I'll take a shower then come down!" he yelled before sighing. Eyelids fluttering he was almost asleep when a chill ran through him.

**Kuso…something bad happened…I definitely won't be able to sleep now…' **

Slidingout of his bed he grabbed a towel and went to take his shower. He made it a quick one and laughed a little to himself remembering how he had to go to the Hospital… ok so it was no laughing matter since he probably could have had some problems being a ninja when suffering severe head trauma… but he had to admit it was a little humorous …

Walking downstairs and taking his seat at the table he saw his father there. "What time is it?" The same eyes that he had inherited stared at him lazily "It's somewhere around 4 am." '**Jeeze…'** Tired still, he yawned

"Hurry up and eat Shikamaru! Your dad has a mission today and there isn't much time for us to be together." She set down a cup in front of him

"Hai. Hai." "Only one yes!"

'**fine…'** staring at her in lazy annoyance as if she was a bug come to bother him he groaned a little to himself **'she sure is being grumpy and troublesome this morning.' **

There was a 'ding dong' from the door bell that caught everyone's attention and the man woman of the house was the first to state herself…as usual… "So early, I wonder who it is?" she walked off and seeing her do so the youth turned his attention to his father who was eating.

"Hey dad." His father looked at him

"Nande?"

"Why did you marry such an overbearing woman?" he whispered behind his cupped hand as if telling someone a secret.

His father chewed on some food and seemed like he was going to drink some of his steaming hot coffee "Well…Even a woman like her has good moments I guess that's why." He began to gulp down his beverage.

'**I guess that's why? Jeeze…what a pointless answer…'** thought Shikamaru inwardly "That's all?"

"Shikamaru!" the Nara Mistress's head popped from around the corner "The Fifths Hokage's guards have come to see you." "Eh?"

* * *

Sitting next to his favorite cherry blossom he felt the words he wanted to say sitting in the back of his throat like vomit-sourly. From the few glances he got of her eyes, normally a clear green but now a hazy foggy pink tinged color from crying so much he began to wonder **'what happened'** then he began to think **'maybe we are connected?' **

Sniffing rather loudly he saw her sobs were slowing down **'Thank goodness….'** But then they started again even more uncontrolled as before and his heart wrenched to see her hurt so much. How could something put her through so much pain? No…who would possibly strike down her emotional barriers to such an extent- those flood gates weren't exactly easy to open.

Sakura was curled up with her face in her hands and her knees drawn close to her chest-something of a fetal position. Standing up he walked over and was bending down to hug her and maybe inquire what was wrong but two male voices called him inside of the office before he could complete that which he so deeply needed to do.

Barely giving him a second the door was closed and a strong woman's voice was speaking "Late last night, Uchiha Sasuke left the village."

Dull brown eyes lit up in alarm** 'Sakura…I wonder if she knows…maybe that's why she looked so defeated outside…Damn it! Stupid Uchiha!'**

"And if I'm not mistaken, he is probably heading towards the Sound Village."

'**Sound….'** the invasion of Sound and Suna, the death of Lord Sarutobi flashed before his eyes

"Left?! Why?" stammered Shikamaru, wide eyes staring at the Hokage behind her laced fingers.

"Because he was invited by Orochimaru."

'**Oh hell.' **He screamed on the inside as he raised his hands trying to get a grasp on the situation. "One, one-one second. Why would Sasuke be involved with such a dangerous guy?"

'**Sakura….'**

"The reasons don't matter" Tsunade answered calmly

'**reasons? As in MULTIPLE?' **his head was dizzy

"In any case, I need some time. So, I would like to make this your first mission as a Chuunin."

'**That's one hell of a mission…'** "Just bring back Sasuke?" **'Supposing there aren't any enemies, it won't be that troublesome.'**

"Hai" she confirmed "However, as easy as it sounds, it may be problematic."

"Nani?"

"There is a high probability that Orochimaru's men are guiding Sasuke." Still Shikamaru stared forwards. **'Of course….This has become a troublesome mission. But he…I always looked up to him, I always saw someone who was good at everything... yet he left us…he left Sakura?!'** "In that case, please assign only jounin and chuunin to this mission."

Pale pastel pink lips parted "I can't do that."

"EH?! Nande?!" **'In a mission concerning that man of all man nothing would do BUT chuunin and Jounin.' **He wanted to shout, however he held his tongue.

"You should know." Her hair spun away from him "Right now, almost all of the jounin, except the ones needed here, are out of the village on missions." She paused as if to torture him with the seriousness of the situation…or something like that… "Now, you have thirty minutes to collect as many talented genin as you can think of and leave the village!"

Taking that as his cue to leave his feet began moving, even though the many questions in his mind never ceased to stop. "This is going to be troublesome, but I can't just forget about someone I know. Well something has to be done…" he turned his head just enough to smile at her.

"There is someone that I would like to recommend…Uzumaki Naruto!" her smile was large and her eyes shone with…pride…anticipation…whatever it was it shone like such a beacon, such a blinding light that he could only nod before running off to Narutos house.

* * *

Everything seemed to fly past him in a snap. One moment he was trying to figure out Sasuke could leave his home…even if there wasn't much keeping him tied here there were his teammates. Kakashi, Naruto…Sakura… He didn't know them all personally but…even he had become attached to his team. Even though at first he was more than a little displeased at having been put on a team with a Sasuke Fan girl such as Ino…a girl who was one of the most troublesome girls he'd ever come to know undoubtedly…

"What?! That can't be true!" Shikamaru twitched while trying to plug his ear "Jeeze, you sure are noisy in the morning" **'and afternoon…and night…but…why this guy?'**

The number one hyperactive ninja clenched his teeth and stared into the ground but it seemed as if he was seeing something else entirely. "Choto matte!" swiftly he turned around night time cap falling to the ground only to come out moments later in his regular attire. "Let's go!" nothing else needed to be said for Shikamaru to move out.

"Other than me, do you know any other brilliant genin?" questioned the blond boy curiously as they ran the Nara child turned his head "Yeah." Naruto nodded in approval as they continued running. Soon enough they were at their destination- the Akimichi Compound.

"Oi! Wake up!" creamy knuckles banged against screen doors.

"Are you sure he's talented?" inquired the orange clad boy behind Shikamaru

Turning around Shikamaru decided to sit on the ground. From his vest he pulled out some chips and snapped the bag open.

"Potato chips?!" Blue orbs were wide with confusion but the shadow controller ignored this.

"Barbeque flavor." **'this'll definitely get him out…'** "Help me eat them." He said plunging a hand into the bag and soon enough the two ninja were munching.

Finally at the place where they needed to be Shikamaru told Naruto to back off- even if he was a bit irked about it. Turing the bag vertical he shook it and for a while only crumbs came "Here he comes…" a chip, no…the LAST chip fell out of the bag and like that the doors burst open a Chouji snatched the chip away.

'**This mission has to be a success!'**

* * *

That was just the start of their gathering. A mission that held a broken fate in its grasps...but more importantly, a fragile cherry blossom that may never bloom again… Can the shadows summon up all of its allies to help? Or will all the strategic planning go to waste once the Shadow is away from its light- that flowers will to break?

* * *

BLAME MY LAZINESS FOR THE FACT THAT THIS TOOK FOREVER T-T GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN NA SAI!! I promise on my LIFE (ok so it's not worth THAT much but it's the thought that counts right?) that I will update by the end of this week another chapter of Cotton Candy Clouds. Constructive Critism would be nice...

ElishiaNoBaka


	6. Nightmares During The Day

Disclaimer:I OBVIOUSLY don't own the anime x be happy, cause if I did…it would blow soooooooooooo badly. Haha yep…that's me, ever the awesome.

* * *

After Shikamaru had finished explaining to his sudden teammates the formation that they would be in. "Now, after we check the weapons and provisions then we'll be set to go" spoke the stoic Hyuuga. Immediately everyone started to get out their stuff Naruto was the first and he opened his pouch showing off the explosive tags, some rolls for injury, while everyone else showed what they had. Shuriken, explosive tags, smoke bombs, soldier pills all the essential things where taken into exact count by Neji and Shikamaru and they were turning to leave.

* * *

Running around...

* * *

Tsunade-shihou had just talked to her pupil about Sasukes leaving and was currently ordering her to not do anything drastic.

"Sakura, they will be leaving from the gate in not even thirty minutes…you shoul-hey Sakura! SAKURA!" ignoring her mentors bellows Sakura flew through the door and without stopping ran herself all the way to the main gate. Her eyes swept over the six figures **'Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Naruto and…Lee?'** _**'Oh hell no!'**_ her inner roared _**'Lee-kun is injured so badly that he cannot fucking leave! If he leaves then I'm going to drag Sasuke-kuns ragged ass back here whether Tsunade-shishou wants it or not! Chaa!!'**_ **'No..Sasuke-kun is way out of our league…he might…kill us…? no…he couldn't, never…right?'**

By the looks of it they were going to leave right now so speading herself up into she was sure that her heart would burst out of her throat she stopped short and yelled her pleas.

"Matte!"

'**Sakura…'** sharp eyes softening at the pink haired girl Shikamaru wanted to do anything but leave, however the sooner he left the more likely that things would go well and he could be back home doing nothing interesting…

"You're ok Sakura-chan?" questioned the blond behind him

"Lady Hokage told me everything, gomen but…we cannot take you on this mission Sakura. I know you tried, however even you could not convince Sasuke to stay could you.." there was a gasp from behind, most likely from Naruto "The only option is for me to find him and force him to come back to the village…gomen but…there is nothing else you can do for him."

'**Nothing I can do? Really…?'**

Kneeling her head down she could feel the tears pricking her eyes but…but… 'I won't cry in front of them…not in front of him again…' there was another gasp "B-but that means, I mean, did he turn his back on you ?!" cried the blue eyed boy in outrage.

Mentally she swore at the brash boy, **'does he ever think before talking?' **she thought in amazement for a fleeting second but all her other thoughts concerning Sasuke over weighed that.

"Naruto….onegai…I would never ask you to do anything but"

'**Sasuke-kun I know I can't do anything for you now…so…'**

"…gomen…I…."

'**But Naruto I'm sure can…'**

"please…bring him back home…please…"

'**he can do it…'**

"bring him back to me."

"**You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun" she turned to look at him again "Do you remember, when we became genin… the day the three man groups were decided, and we were alone at this very spot? You were angry at me weren't you?" blinking back some tears she smiles at him.**

"**I don't remember"**

" I did everything I could I…I…"

"**Sakura…thank you…."**

"I tried but I couldn't stop him from leaving the village…your…the only person that can stop him"

'**Him and Sasuke-kun..I was always the one out…the useless one…'**

"…the only one that can…that can save him…Naruto…onegai…it's all up to you…"

Trying to desperately choke down the sobs and keep any more tears from leaving her eyes she tried to think happy thoughts but it was all in vain… **'Without Sasuke-kun…life is…it will be so…pointless…Kuso…Sasuke-kun…why?'**

"Wow Sakura-chan… Sasuke no baka must really matter to you so…I can see that it must really hurt you on the inside…your suffering…"

"**Sakura…I've a question…what do you think of Naruto?" Sasuke asked sitting on THAT stone bench with her. For some reason it was like he just realized that she exist and that made her happier than anything. Sensing her time getting stolen away she began to speak, the harsh words flying out of her mouth without a thought.**

"**He knows how I feel yet he continues to purposely get in my way, its almost like he ENJOYS annoying me and making me feel bad. No matter what he says…he doesn't know a single thing about me…hes just ANNOYING."**

Although her vision was blurry her vision was clearing up **'How could I be so insensitive…I don't deserve a friend like him..'** however that memory just made her feel so much worse and now the tears were coming and **'oh kami will they ever stop?!'**

"N-naruto….Arigotou…truly!" she spoke shakily

And Like that he made her the promise… "I will get him back! I promise on my life!"

* * *

Stark white was the first thing among many that entered Sakuras vision. **'White?'** she thought disheveled while pushing large fluffy comforters down to her waist. **'Why is it….'** A certain raven headed Uchiha flashed across her vision. **'Sasuke-kun!**' Her chest constricted as wetness slide down her face but ignoring it, she stood up and observed her environment.

The last thing running through her mind was Sasuke-kun leaving then going to Tsunade-shishous office then Shikamaru coming and he was walking up to her..Probably to say his words of pity…or something... but then they took him inside…then…then Shikamaru they left to gather anyone he could find bring Sasuke-kun back **'but what if they can't?!'**

Suddenly she couldn't think clearly at all, everything was a blur, she felt nauseated and her breathing pace was going ninety to nothing. Green eyes closing Sakura inhaled slowly then exhaled **'calm down…'** she repeated like a mantra over and over in her head.

She was in somebody's house..she just didn't know who that somebody-'creak'. Jumping up and clutching her kunai out of instinct her shoulders relaxed as the familiar gravity defying slanted silvery gray hair of her teacher was visible through the door crack. "Konnichiwa Sakura-san." In that strange way through his mask she could tell that he was smiling- but whether or not it was a genuine smile she didn't know.

"Kakashi-sensei is this your-" "This is my house." Sakura softened **'I'm safe…****Why wouldn't I be safe?'** shaking her head free of the thoughts she concentrated on the situation at hand.

"Kakashi-sensei…do you know about…Sasuke..kun?" it would have sounded normal if she would not have barely uttered his name as if a precious thing lost but… "Hai…Now, Sakura-san please could you tell me anything that Sasuke has been doing lately that may have seemed out of the ordinary-don't leave out anything."

'**He's..interrogating me…?' **Wordlessly she nodded before going off into her explanation of everything, how he questioned if he was weak- how the whole thing led to the fight-all of it leading up to the night that he left. "Sasuke-kun..he…he told me thank you so..I have trouble thinking of him going to…" She couldn't take it anymore, tears overflowing and feet clapping loudly against the hardwood floor she ran out of the apartment and home.

'Sasuke-kun…why did you think you couldn't get stronger here?! Why? WHY?!' her feet hurt so much but that didn't matter at all. "Sasuke-kun I loved you…shouldn't that be enough?!" she shouted slamming the door to her room. **"I don't remember"**

"Damn it…why…" she questioned curling up in the corner of her room. Everything out of the corner of her eye was edged in darkness and soon enough the darkness swallowed her.

**Infront of her sat her favorite boy-Sasuke-kun. He was laying on the cement bench and moved to sit up and smiled at her a real and true smile. Mouth stretching out into a smile she began to call for him in an overbearingly cheery and giddy voice. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" behind him were glowing eyes and a pale, pale hand and seeing this her next cry became one of horror. **

"**Sasuk-kuAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the raven headed boy was swallowed by Orochimaru. **

"**Kukukukuku…. You don't deserve him….and for your weakness…HE IS MINE!" his yellow eyes glared at her and everything around her caught fire but she couldn't move. She had fallen to her knees and had her palms to her eyes and was crying. "Sa-sa-sasuk-k-k-ke-kuuuun…." She moaned in pain as the fires licked at her skin. **

**She was melting and burning and it HURT so much. Then it was gone.**

"**N-nani?" she asked herself standing up and removing her hands from her face. The tears were gone…and the cement bench that so much had happened at was nowhere near. **

**Shuddering she set out to do..something…but she didn't know what quite yet until she reached a grass covered hill-the perfect spot for cloud watching.**

"**Ahh…I haven't relaxed here for…forever!" sighing in contentment she plopped down and stared at the steadily moving clouds only instead of being the normal puffy white they were a dull purple.**

"**How…beautiful." She said breathlessly as her eyes were lulled to sleep. She was almost there when there was a loud crash and the scent of rotting flesh met her nose.**

**All around her everything was crumbling. The Hokage monument, she could see from here was a flame and falling apart all at once. Yondaims nose fell and made a particularly large crash because it seemed that there were quaking from it. People from around the village were screaming; mothers and fathers searched for their children while ninja were jumping around everywhere in a blur.**

"**Ka-san! Outou-san!" cried Sakura running towards her house. A beam lay blocking the front so she was thankful she could use chakra. Running up the side of the building and through her balcony she began to scream for her parents when she heard a horrible cackling accompanied by familiar screams.**

**She froze. "Kukukuku…I will take away everything that you value…all of it! It is MINE! Kukukuku." With that he stretched out a sharp talon hand and lifted Sakuras mother from the ground by her neck. Scratching and clawing at it desperately tears ran down her beautifully aged cheeks and her legs kicked wildly. Sakura leapt forwards with a snarl to punch the Snake man but was stopped.**

"**Sasuke-kun?" only he wasn't the Sasuke that she knew. His eyes were empty and bitter and his mouth was in a firm emotionless line... "Sasuke-kun move! I need to help her!" Sakura yelled with wide eyes. He however pushed her to the ground.**

"**S-sasuke-kun?" her voice was one of fear and…from her love…?**

"**Kukuku!" 'tump.' Sakura began to shake uncontrollably as her mothers lifeless body fell to the ground. **

"**N-no-no….." Leaping forwards again she grabbed her father and dragged him away and to safety.**

"**Please don't die I, I need you." She stammered tears streaming down her face. Fire was all around them so turning to make sure he was ok she screamed. The wrist she held was non other than Narutos but his eyes were so….dead…. **

"**Sakura…I…I tried to get him back but…he just got angry with me…he said….he hates me….but…not as much as he hates you…" he smiled at her eerily "Isn't that good? He hates you even more than his brother…Sasuke said…if you kill then…things become easier because it makes you stronger…Sakura…can I kill you?" **

**Wordlessly she let go of him and ran away crying 'Why is everything like this?! What is happening with everyone?!' **

**Everything vanished…**

"**Sakura….you know…Sakura….Sasuke will never and can never love you…all that will come from him is pain…." **

**Sakura looked up into the colorless 'sky'**

"**I…I know…but he is my friend so…I will…I will always love him…"**

"Always…" gasped a pink haired girl staring at her ceiling. Laying back down for she had jumped up she sighed. "Damn it….Sasuke-kun you'd better not do anything bad to Naruto…"

* * *

Consumed by night mares will our cherry blossom ever wake up to be happy again…Will Shikamaru bring back Sasuke…(well if you've read or seen past then you should know that but whatever….) and….can life ever resume its course from this traumatic experience that has managed to pause time and put everyone's life on hold?

* * *

Yeh so I don't know WHAT the fuck that was about…strange huhhhhhhhhhh?? And YEY I actually finished this by um…today ahahha. If I'm home tomato then I will write another but chances are slim cause its spring break here so I'll be hanging with people I don't see that often but….x yeh hope that was enjoyable. Anyone wanna give constructive criticism? Come on….you KNOW you want to ahahha.

ElishiaNoBaka


	7. Home Again

Disclaimer: I own a stick of Cherry Chap stick, some clothes, and uhm…a Computer, my mother owns me since she pays the food bills…Notice how Naruto isn't there? The only thing I own is random characters I pull out of my ass

* * *

Despite the fact that the past few days were more than a little hectic and nerve racking for the only naturally pink headed kunoichi of Konoha. However due to one serious massage from Shizune she was finally able to be rid herself of all the pent up emotions that had been weighing her down. Sure she was worried out of her mind for everybody, especially Sasuke-kun…but that massage came with the side affect of her not being able to remember painful things for extended periods…or perhaps it was that soda and that lemonade that was on Tsunade-shishous table.

It didn't _smell_ like Sake so she figured it would be safe to drink…although that could probably explain why everything was a whirl around her and her throat was so dry and she just emptied that bagel she had for breakfast in that Vendors trashcan-though she may have missed it by a few feet but WHATEVER.

"Hee hee hee…woahhhh itsh shoooo beeeeeeawoooooooooooottttifuuuul twon-ni- hic- night." She stated with some difficulty. Lazy green eyes lit up in recognition at the blond head in front of her and she giggled insanely. "Ino-chhhhhaaaaaaaaannnnnnn" the person turned around but not fast enough as Sakura had glomped them with full force, definitely fan-girl praise worthy. However looking up she met not the same hazy blue eyes she'd known since childhood but the charcoal brown eyes of Inos father.

"Oh my Kami gomen gomen!" feverishly blushing and rubbing the back of her head she'd bend her head down so her glimmering pink locks would shield her face from mistaking this person who was so obviously not her childhood friend and rival. The brown not blond hair would have been tip one to her, the height and lanky frame would be another then there was the totally mannish yelp that erupted from his mouth when she glomped him…Those were only a few clues that she hadn't attacked Ino but someone else.

That's what Sakura would say, think and do if she weren't so out of it..Too bad Sakura didn't notice that in her completely drunken state, so instead she responded with even more giggling and ogled the eyes of the person beneath her. **'Her eyes are different…contacts?'**

"Eh?" blond eyebrow raised the man examined the girl who had knocked him to the ground. She and his little girl used to be the best of friends until some guy got between them…sad really, he thought with a sigh.

"Wooo! Ino-ch-ch-chaaa-CHAN!" she yelped with a goofy grin

Inoichi blanched at her alcohol tainted breath. Fruity, but most definitely alcohol, there seemed to be an underlying drink on her breath also, perhaps one of the newly imported Rum or Scotch or something of the sort??

"Ahhh hahaha" she giggled "Ino ya, yah sure are uhmmmm blond tonight. TH-thou- hic-hic- you look more brrrrrrrowwwnnn and brumette twonight. Strange huhh??" combing a few fingers through the tangled Inos hair (just not the Ino she thought) Sakura giggled some more- Ino sure was making a funny face-

"OMK! INO YOU HAVE FACIAL HAIR!" this outburst caused the man under her to sigh while lifting him and the girl up.

"..."

"Tee hee..."

Inoichi sighed "Sakura where is your house." **'Woah Ino sure is taller than before…and her clothes sure are diffff….difff…different…' **her inner self cackled punching the air_**'AND SHE LOOKS LIKE A MAN AHAHHA!'**_

"Sakura…?" Curious green eyes darted from the silhouette in front of the man and the lights hanging suspended in the air on some restaurant. They had this amazing allure to them that the kunoichi just couldn't resist. The only warning being her mischievous smirk and that coy glint in her eyes, Inoichi was soon watching as Sakura ripped the lights that had been hot glued to the wall and wrapped them around Inoichi.

He now successfully looked like a dog on a reindeers glowing leash. This made him think of his former Nara Team mate and he grinned before sweat dropping. **'I can already hear him laughing at me blatantly then denying my request of help saying he's drunk or something…which he probably is knowing him…' **with a groan he caught the fast falling Sakura just barely by her wrist.

"Why me?"

* * *

Walking into the village of Konoha besides a group of skin tight garbed Medic Nins were four walking ninja. One of the three boys had bright reddish brown hair and the kanji for 'love' on his forehead. He had a great big guard that was strapped to him. Another was wearing a great big black jumpsuit with cat ears on top and wearing warrior paint on his face with intricate designs. He had a puppet wrapped away on his back. The third male was the most normal by far and looked up to the sky with weary eyes. The fourth ninja was a girl with blond hair pulled into a strange hairstyle consisting of four spiky pigtails. She wore a kimono style dress with slits up the side for mobility. She had a large fan.

Held by the medic nins one would see the flash of green belonging to the green beast of Konoha-Rock Lee. It hadn't been long at all since he'd been to the hospital- luckily the wounds he bore this time around were no where as serious as they once were.

They would see a bloodied mess of a brunette boy with red triangles on his cheek that identified him as an Inuzuka-Inuzuka Kiba to be precise. Even in his unconscious form he wouldn't loosen up his protective grip on his Nin-dog Akamaru who was also injured.

Then there was the lush feathery hair of such a great sheen…but this is no time for compliments of that kind. The owner of the hair was no other than the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji Hyuuga. He had a large gaping hole in his upper left pectoral almost at the shoulder. Whatever had made that hold somehow had just barely managed to miss his heart.

'**Thank kami…Neji's so strong…he must have a chance…'**

Then there was the one who seeing in such a condition was the worst on the most uninteresting boy of the bunch. Shikamaru felt a stab at his heart especially as he thought about the Akimichi among the bunch with his chubby cheeks adorned in swirls.

The night stars stung his eyes as the medics scattered throughout the hospital. Shikamaru and Temari followed the bunch with Chouji however once they got to a set of doors with a red light marked 'Intensive Care Unit 6' the medics stopped the two with downcast eyes.

"Gomen but…past this point…"

"Hai." The blond besides the shadow user stepped away in understanding and went to sit down where Shikamaru just stood there. "I.."

There was silence as the one medic who stayed behind stared with pity filled eyes at the boy.

Soundlessly Shikamaru turned around and sat on a bench playing with his broken finger.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

"It's pointless to be so fidgety." Spoke the blond sitting cross legged with her hands poised on her knees all the way across the room on a different bench. Shikamaru knew what she said was true but…

'**I was the least hurt...If I could have finished the obviously weaker of the Sound Five I could have helped Chouji damn it!'**

"Sacrifices are an inevitable part of missions." **'Sacrifices?'** "You received emotional training, didn't you?"

The Nara boy pondered his answer for a moment "Training is different from actual battles. I knew what missions would consist of, and I thought I understood the world of shinobi was like." His words were bitter "This was the first time I was made team captain for a mission, and now I understand…" he shifted his glare to the floor to a tired stare at Temari "I'm not cut out to be a shinobi."

'**THERE. I have** **said it.'** Deep inside Shikamaru always wondered if his natural self would ever admit to not being able to protect his friends from lack of motivation...**'and even when I had that motivation, it obviously wasn't enough.'**

There was silence for only a few nerve wrecking second "You are unexpectedly boring, even though you are acting like a man."

Stiff legs stood up "I shouldn't have been team captain this time. All I did was put my trust into everyone else." A flashback of him, Naruto and Kiba writing on the tree their own message for Chouji flashed in front of him. "I was too naïve. I didn't have enough strength. It's _all my_ fault!" Shikamaru Nara was angry. He was angry his friends for being in critical condition. At Sasuke for going to that DAMN snake of a bastard Orochimaru. But most importantly he was angry at himself.

'**If I wasn't so weak…If only they had some other leader this could have ended better. Damn it!'**

"Are you afraid of being hurt?"

Ignoring this question the child found himself walking away.

"Shikamaru…" leaning against the wall just around the corner was his scar faced, goatee bearing father with his arms folded over each other. Shikamaru stopped walking and paused waiting for what his father had to say.

"You're being talked down to by a girl and now you're running away?"

Shikamaru turned his head sharply "It's troublesome. I don't want to have an argument. I'm not a girl."

Shikaku sighed "Yeah.. But you're not a man, either. You're just a spineless coward." The younger of the two stiffened at the stinging truth in his father's words. "Even if you quit being a shinobi, missions will still occur. Someone will carry them out."

"Your friends will just be assigned to a new leader. And then they might all die. But," he began

'**What else is there to say…we're all screwed no matter what…'** Shikamaru if not for such composure would have pulled at his hair at this point but as it is… "If you are their captain, your friends might not end up that way. If you look at this time as a learning experience and grow from it, maybe you'll be able to carry out the rest of your missions perfectly and flawlessly."

'**perfectly…and flawlessly…Chouji….next time…'**

"If your friends are really important to you…" **'they are…'** "Before you think about running away…" **'they are the most important…they are more than just tools to play around with….' **"…consider becoming greater for the sake of your friends! That's what it means to be a real friend!" **'a real friend…'** "You damn coward!"

The sound of the emergency light clicked off and the door opening sounded, no echoed throughout the room. A relieved sigh escaped the voluptuous blond Hokages lips as they broke out into a smile. "It's alright now."

Shikamaru visibly winced because suddenly he couldn't handle it anymore as his eyes widened then squeezed shut to attempt to stop the flow of tears that was definitely oncoming as the sound of footsteps rang through his ear.

'**Chouji your…'**

"The continuous cellular destructive effects of the pills were stopped by an antidote I created." The walking ceased "Thanks for your help, Shikaku. The special medical manual of the Nara Clan was extremely useful. That must've been difficult to put together. The results of continuing studying?"

Shikakus deep voice let out a gruff word of thanks not even a second before the slapping of heals and feminine crying for Tsunade sounded. In front of Shikamaru was the slim figure of Shizune, Tsunades apprentice.

As the running stopped there was a few deep intakes of breath "Hyuuga Neji…He's in stable condition!" Hands settling to her side she smiled "I also have some information. Just now Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto returned. And although he was injured, his life is not in danger."

Everyone stared at the chuunin boy standing so motionless and Tsunade sighed. "Two of them.. Shikamaru, it seems you mission was a failure."

'**No..it was a success, see there's Sasuke prancing around with Naruto and EVERYTHING!'** he wanted to yell. But no, he was to tired.. Besides **'It's what I deserve for nearly killing us all…'** The tears were coming…

"But, everyone's alive." Shoulders shook as he demanded his body to control itself…but the tears…the cries that his mother no longer could clear away with a kiss on his boo boo…the tears were coming now… "That's the most important thing."

There was the soft pit patter of tears on the ground that alerted his father and the two blonds behind him how weak he was. "Next time…." His head bent down as he struggled to control his voice "I will carry out the mission perfectly!"

* * *

In The Morning

* * *

Waking up with a groan and a heavy head Sakura surveyed her surroundings. Yet again she was not at home but was somewhere else entirely…however, the place DID look familiar to her this time and she did a double take at the sight of Inos father sleeping on a reclining chair. Inos house.

'**Why am I here and…'** she nearly blanched at the wave of nausea that hit her **'and why do I feel so crappy..?' **

A soft snore emitted from the brunette man on the chair and Sakura examined her clothes. She was changed into a pair of lilac PJ pants and a white tank top with white hearts flying around it randomly. These were Inos.

Shifting the heavy downy white blanket from her small frame she sat up and clenched her head while grinding her teeth. She swore. Never had the pinkette felt such a horrible headache. _EVER._

"Ahh…So your awake huh Sakura-chan?" wincing at the warm masculine voice she rose her emerald eyes to the smiling face of Inoichi.

"H-hai..I've got a really bad headache…and my stomach feel-" she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up contents from last night's dinner.

"Oi…well drink this stuff down with these pills and you should be fine in no time. Also I'll get you some water when you're done." Sakura nodded while setting the Advil pills on her lap and a holding the large clay cup between her hands. She made a move to look into its contents but stopped

"Down that stuff as fast as you possibly can by holding your nose so you don't smell it. And I can guarantee you don't want to know what's in there." The adult spoke walking into the kitchen.

'**I can only guess but…anything to get rid of this headache…'** nodding to herself in determination Sakura raised the cup to her lips and began to drink it quick as she possibly could. The kunoichi nearly vomited it all up though as her mind whirled out of control 'What WAS that stuff… that is most definitely the worst taste I've ever had in my mouth!' her inner self was screaming and rubbing desperately at her tongue and the Haruno girl found herself wanting to do just that. Sakura eyeing the pills cautiously was the site that Ino met when she rose out of bed.

"Eh…forehead you're up already?" Emerald eyes glared but it was in vain, Ino wasn't even looking at her.

"Ugh..Hai…what time is it Ino-pig?" Ino shrugged then turned around "Who knows."

"Baka…YOU should…It is your house." Ino shrugged yet again as her father came into the room.

"Oi Ino get out of your PJs." He replied handing Sakura a glass of water. "Drink that with the pills."

With a weary nod she did as he said and sighed as the after taste of the mystery tonic was dimmed, even if barely. "Bleh…what was that stuff I drank earlier?" she questioned feeling her headache letting up some.

The elder Yamanaka grinned mysteriously "Lets just say it helps for hangovers. You don't want to know what was in it."

Sakuras eyes widened** 'HANGOVER?!'** "H-H-H-hangover?! As in, alcohol induced nausea and headache hangover?!" well…it was starting to click in on why she felt so crappily but…why? How?

"Eh? Well we think you drank some of Tsunades stuff by accident so..who knows…but yes, yes it was alcohol induced."

Green eyes closed "Troublesome…Well..at least my hang over is going away…"

"Well while its going away I suggest that you two go and get dressed then eat some breakfast because the I heard the Sasuke Retrieval Team is back."

The two girls perked up immediately and soon enough they were dressed and gone.

Sakuras eyes shimmered with hope as she began to pray **'Sasuke-kun…Naruto…onegai'** she pleaded **'be alright…'**

* * *

A lean figure opened the doors room and saw a blond youth sitting up in his bed staring at a Hita-ate with a far away look. "Ahh…So your awake after all." Uncrossing his arms and stepping through the door way he grinned as the blonds eyes lit up. "Shikamaru!"

* * *

Standing in front of a brunette receptionist were two girls. One was blond and the other one was with disarming pink hair. "I'm going to see Chouji first. How about you?"

Sakura was a little surprised that it wasn't just 'Sasuke-kun' from her former best friend/rival but she had grown…both of them had. "I'm going to see Naruto and Sasuke-kun first." However Sasuke-kun and Naruto were so close to her, so much closer than the academy days. The girls nodded to each other and walked through the hospital, soon each going separate ways.

* * *

"Chouji and Neji were the only ones with a high rate of dying but luckily they are no longer in that danger." Shikamaru spoke staring at the wall however he was watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Something was…different about him.

"I see. So everyone was alright after all. I'm glad"

Finally after a few seconds of silence he voiced the main question in his head "And what about Sasuke?"

If possible Narutos eyes became even darker "Yeah…he got away."

They didn't know that outside of the door was the third teammate of Team 7 with one hand grasping the door handle and the other lightly against the door. She gasped as the words fell from Narutos mouth and felt a familiar tug at her heart. She couldn't open that door…she couldn't face him without Sasuke-kun.. **'Gone…'**

* * *

Outside of Choujis room were a standing Ino and a sitting Choujis father.

"So we can't go see him yet?"

"Right. But he will regain consciousness soon. That's what Tsunade-sama said."

With a sigh she brought a hand to her chest and breathed in softly "That's a relief."

"We are very lucky that Tsunade-sama returned to the village. If not, Chouji would have…"

No more words need be spoken They both knew how the sentence was would have ended.

* * *

Hand still barely resting against the door she would inevitably have to go in Sakura gazed at the floor with tired and hollow eyes. **'Sasuke-kun…not even Naruto was able to bring you back…'**

"You came to pay a visit?" turning her head Sakura saw her mentors smiling face. "Information spreads quickly. Well lets go on in." with that Sakura stepped aside and the Hokage slid open the door causeing four alert eyes to stare at her.

Naruto stared in awe at the green eyed girl, his mouth agape. "Naruto…" her voice was soft and nowhere near as perky or violent as it usually was. Instead it was a soft, broken- yet relieved sound.

The blond boy was heavily bandaged. The only thing visible was his face and even then his forehead, the sides of his face, chin, and a strip of bandage across his nose were seen. Dark blue eyes darkened into a glassy sort of look and began to waver alerting her how close to tears he was.

'**I have to be strong….Naruto has already suffered so much...Sasuke-kun...how could you do this...?' **Naruto diverted his eyes.

"I heard that you were severally wounded, but you look fine." spoke Tsunade with a happy smile. Nobody was dead, so what if they lost the Uchiha brat...nobody was dead.

"Gomen…Sakura-chan." Sakuras eyes widened **'No…it's not your fault!'** before she, in embarrassment shut her eyes, a slight blush barely visible "Why are you apologizing?" stepping forwards she went for the curtains "As usual, you probably overdid it, right?"

* * *

Shikamaru watched the pink headed girl with sharp grey brown eyes. She passed him and was chirping happily away to Naruto but it didn't take a genius to figure out she was putting on an act.

"Geeze, you look like a mummy." she stated in that disgustingly faked happy tone

"Gomen…I…"

'**Sakura…you can't just fake it..' **

"Hey since the weather is nice, let's open the curtains." There was a swish sound and soon sunlight was pouring in through the windows. She set her hands on the window ledge.

'**You can't act like this doesn't affect you! Damn it…maybe she's in denial or something…' **the Nara thought observing the way she glowed in the sunlight. She was like a fallen angel, torn from the cruelness of the world- a fallen Sakura petal.

"Sakura-chan! I will definitely keep my promise! Because… I told you that it's the promise of a lifetime! I…!" there was a smile on his face and Shikamaru knew that the blond was doing everything he could to escape the hands of despair.

"It's alright." Sakuras voice was one of defeat and understanding

'**Damn it!'** Shikamaru had to do something "Sakura, you know he-!" however Naruto cut him off "I always…said to you…" the shadow user turned to face the bandaged boy **'Naruto…**' "I will not go back on my word! Because that's my Nindo!1 " he smiled brightly and Shikamaru knew things would be alright. 'With that kind of train of thought…' he smirked and all around the room the heaviness was lifted.

Naruto began giggling "Naruto.." her voice was soft and seemed less defeated then before.

Everything was definitely going to be alright…but what was this nagging feeling Shikamaru was getting…

* * *

So it appears that everyone is back home safe. Except for the ripped fan... Everything seems as if it shall be alright but in the shadows one can't help but be paranoid. Because if you turn your back for a second everything you ever could have wanted can be blown away and swallowed up by the blackhole of hollowness.

* * *

**Nindo **is just a shortened way for 'my way of the ninja' yeh.

* * *

**Shikamaru's babygirl **thank you for reviewing and I'll try to watch my random inserts of Japanese phraseness ness. ahha. Hope I did well on the thoughts again x

* * *

OMG! I have not updated for EVER!! I am sooo sorry anyone who's been reading and waiting for me to hurry my little arse up. Totally took forever….stupid school…UGH. Well I hope that this extra long chapter is taken with happiness and joy. I will definitely have another up by 2maro or later today so don't worry. I promise.

ElishiaNoBaka


	8. Reflecting

I'm damn awesome...yeh I know, to bad I don't own Naruto right?

* * *

Night was rolling in as Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura walked out of the hospitable. Sakura was told by Tsunade that she was to take time off until told otherwise so this like many other days soon to come, was empty. Training was more or less way off schedule with the runaway Uchiha and injured Naruto so Sakura had much time to herself. Times were so much slower, yet faster at the same time. Truly the pink haired girl could not understand it.

"kura." "Eh?" "Sakura!" blinking her usually bright but currently dulled emerald orbs at the deer herder she saw him sigh.

'**I need to get her mind off of whatever it is she's thinking about…oi…how troublesome…**' he thought eyeing Sakura out of the corner of his eyes "Sakura are you back with the land of the living?" he questioned just to make sure.

She smiled at him "Hai…." Then turned back to face the road ahead of them

"Jeeze…" groaning and turning his gaze to the heavens, the stars blinked at him with reminding him of such a light that Sakuras used to in her eyes, in her smile-in her voice, just about EVERYTHING had lost its usual shine. '**She's not talkative at all…'** Turning to look at her again he saw that faraway look-the one he hated so much, because that look meant 'Sasuke-kun' and nothing else, that look was _reserved _for & _ONLY_ for that Uchiha no Baka…and even worse, they were real feelings, not just some childish crush like the one that Ino and many other fan girls had. At some point hers had evolved from the ever normal infatuation to that dangerous ball of passion… **'Passion no one would ever feel for me.'** He thought somewhat bitterly. The only reason he connected this thought to Sakura, was not because he wanted HER attention…specifically…right? **'no…we're purely friends…that's a horrible miscalculation on my part, must be the hormones…no…nobody ESPECIALLY Sakura could ever feel so much for me…yeah…'** as if confirming his thoughts he bobbed his head up and down a couple of times with a slight grimace then found his gaze back on the petal colored hair of Sakura. **'Such a nice gleam…heh...even more soft looking than Nejis..'** he thought with slight amusement before getting a little ticked off.

She was walking with **HIM**! Not 'Sasuke-kun' the ever precious one that had _left_ her to nap on a cold bench while he went off to go get power from a traitorous child molester. Who knows what could have happened to her, **'I mean…sure the village is much safer than other villagers'** but still….

"Sakura." He chirped lazily…how he managed to not even _he_ knew but…

"Hai?" looking over at him she saw he had ceased walking

"Want to go get a bite of sushi with me to go then watch the stars?" he questioned. Green eyes blinked once. Blinked twice.

"Huh?"

With a sigh Shikamaru combed a hand through his spiky pony tail "Look if you don't want to go that's fine but I was figuring you might want to have a nice relaxing time, just us and the stars since we haven't really been able to watch the clouds much-you know time to catch up with each other?" **'ugh.. I'm rambling' **he thought narrow eyes widening in fear **'Shit! What if she thinks I'm trying to make a move on-'**

"Hahah. Hahahha. Oh, Shikamaru, it's so rare to see you acting so unlike yourself, it has been to long hasn't it…Well, let's go get our sushi! I know just the place!" shooting the Nara boy a dazzling smile she skipped in front of him and twirled around then stopped to look his shocked yet soon relaxed face. She giggled a few more times suddenly feeling much more energetic than she had in a while.

'**Thank you Shikamaru.'** She thought staring at his slumped over shoulders as he slowly ambled forwards although nowhere near as jolly as her. **'You have no idea how much I needed that…'** nearly tripping over her backwards steps the kunoichi turned her back to him and waited until he was at her side. She missed the small smile that had unknowingly made its way onto his face "Heh…troublesome…" **'but I don't mind it being troublesome if it can help you…' **he thought looking back to the stars in the midnight blue skies.

Soon the two began their walking at a nice, steady pace.

"Then Ino…troublesome woman, she pushed Chouji then he bumped into me and what do you know, I know have Kool-Aid all over me…Troublesome babysitting…" gripped a boy laying against the soft Earth of the Fire Nation. His hands were beneath his head as a makeshift pillow.

Next to him sitting in the grass on her knees and shins in sei za was a pretty girl in red with pink hair, usually two colors that shouldn't be combined-but on her the red actually was complementing to her hair. She laughed while politely covering her sushi filled mouth.

"Heh…yeh lap it up you troublesome woman….tch…" anyone else who might be passing by would have figured he was insulting her but by this time Sakura new that at least for her it was some kind of endearment…even if a rude one. A wandering person might also have guessed that she would have instead of 'thwapping' him lightly with the part of the chopsticks that didn't touch her mouth; she would have instead punched him into putty in the ground. The girl was known for her violent tendencies to hurt people after all so it may not exactly make since the way the two were acting, they probably didn't even understand it either but those things didn't need to be known. They were there, not to be understood but to exist. So…who cared? It was just childish fun.

Swallowing her last bite she plopped backwards joining Shikamaru in his act of 'laying around, being lazy and enjoying the view' however soon his view wasn't as nice when he could no longer see his emerald eyed girl sitting in front of him. Oh well.

* * *

Waking up in his bed seemed like such a strange task. Although he hadn't been gone for even two days the chase after Sasuke had proved tiring both emotionally and physically. He noticed he didn't quit mind the way his mother stormed into his room and screamed at him to get politely, 'the hell up'. No…ok so it was a little troublesome but it beats fearing for your and your team mates' lives.

"Ugh… Yeh mom I'll just take my shower now leave me alone jeeze…" a vein throbbed angrily on her forehead much the way Iruka, his Academy Day teachers had whenever he was severely angered made him sigh... **'and here it comes...'**

"Young man you do not treat others that way ESPECIALLY your mother!" her ranting was long and painful but the son of this fiery woman had learned long ago the art of tuning out an angry woman **'must be her time of the month…jeeze…no need to be so troublesome…'** "SHIKAMARU ARE YOU LISTENING LITTLE BOY?!" she barked causing Shikamaru to stick his pinky in his ear lazily "Hai….now could you _please_ leave?" he questioned with half lidded eyes.

Turning on her heals with a triumphant look if not a little agitated she was about to slam his door when "And honey…I'm glad that your back home safe…" her soft voice was such a drastic change from the growling and screaming earlier that he just shook his head **'I'll never understand the…pfft…woman…'** and the door slammed.

* * *

"I want to fulfill my promise to Sakura-chan as soon as possible!" yelped a faraway overall energetic voice. However not even this was enough to jerk the girl out of the staring contest she was having with the rippling water underneath the bridge she was on. **'Sakura..you're really pathetic right now.'** She thought bending over the bridge a little bit more as she remembered how she had begged Naruto to bring back Sasuke-kun, had relied on him…that was much too selfish of her to do to him. It disgusted her, truly it did. **'I couldn't do anything.'** She sighed depressed **'Even though it could have cost him his life, Naruto tried to bring Sasuke-kun back….**' Snapping her hunched over form up she allowed a gentle breeze to weave its way around her. Eyes on the sky she made her way home in determination where she began to pack very necessary things **'I'll have to risk my life!'**

* * *

Shikamaru managed to get Sakuras mind off of the rough events that have occurred recently and seemingly without let up but was it in vain-will Sakura go out there to chase after Sasuke, completely disregarding Shikamaru? Most definitely another selfish decision isn't it?

* * *

Eh, sorry for the shortness of this (I think this is my shortest chapter of Cotton Candy Clouds actually I mean ew), but mother dearest wants me to make it to my 1st period class on time…Pfft, its just stupid math…ugh….I hate math so much…mostly cause I really suck at it though. Rawr, well anyways I probably won't be able to work on this on Tuesday since I have Karate then on Wednesday I may because I get out of school early, but then I may go with some friends to the beach so I have no clue. Oh well I'll try to update this soon

Thankyou very much** Shikamaru's babygirl** and** sakurahatake18** you guys totally made my day by reviewing, which reminds me, it's nice for anybody reading this crap I manage to write to review hint hint haha it actually does help to motivate my lazyass lol


	9. Doubts Upon My Lips

Yeh Yeh I don't own Naruto...anything new?

* * *

?Finishing his shower a lazy Shikamaru pulled his hair into a high ponytail. His hair wasn't as spiky as usual due to the shower water yet it still managed to go against gravity. **'Just like a broom stick...'** combing a few fingers through the tangled hair he plopped down at his computer **'Oh faithful computer of goodness…'** . Hand resting lightly on the mouse he double clicked on the screen name, typed his password in and was rewarded with a Computer Background of his team. Chouji was smiling at the camera with his hand holding a turkey leg and Ino was in the middle with a cheesy smile and her arms behind Chouji and his head making them 'bunnies'. **'Heh…Bunny.' **Speaking of himself, he wasn't looking at the camera in the picture, but at the sky with a dazed expression. However the sky was completely and utterly clear, not a cloud in sight.

Clicking on his NIM (Ninja Instant Messenger) he typed in his password and like that _LazyBumCloud_ (screen name compliments of Ino who had made the ever original thing) was logged on. Nobody else was on besides the troublesome blond teammate of his and he was just about to log off when

_BL0ND33ZaH0TTY: Yo Shika._

'**Of course….'** He thought shaking his head lightly in annoyance **'She's got to keep up with that ridiculous name…'**

_LazyBumCloud : Troublesome…I thought I told you to drop that name._

His fingers were quick on the keyboard and he felt himself grow comfortable. The computer was the one place where he could speak his mind without having to even talk and explain what he meant.

_BL0ND33ZaH0TTY: 8D but its waaaaaaaaaaayyy kewl_

Fingers swept across the keyboard lightning fast and there was the familiar 'bing' letting him know that the messege had been sent.

_LazyBumCloud: Ino how many times must I explain this…It's a girls name_

_BL0ND33ZaH0TTY: and that's a problem…why?_

'**Tch…trying to get a rise out of me online…should know better…'** but one couldn't say that he didn't find this even a little amusing

_LazyBumCloud: I'm a guy Ino…you should know that by now, you don't see me calling you a guy do you?_

For a few moments there wasn't a message back and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her slow response.

_BL0ND33ZaH0TTY: awww but it's soooooooooo kawaiiiiiiii_

'**Tch…cute my butt…'** Shikamaru thought rolling his eyes

_BL0ND33ZaH0TTY: but annnnnnnnnnnnnnywayz…we don't training 2day but I think that we have a mission either this week or next week…sometime in between here and then I guess._

_LazyBumCloud: So did sensei say where we'd meet tomorrow? _

_BL0ND33ZaH0TTY: naw…._

' **that's weird…'** Shikamaru thought yawning then blinking as not even a second later was a flashing message from Ino

_BL0ND33ZaH0TTY: Oh my bad he did lol such a smarte huhz?_

_LazyBumCloud: yes that's you…and that place would be….?_

_BL0ND33ZaH0TTY: at the KIA stone tomorrow in the afternoon. _

With that bit of info safely stored in his mind the Nara boy signed out of his account and turned off his computer.

'**If that's how it is I might as well get some cloud watching in and maybe see Sakura along the way…just a checkup on her wouldn't hurt I guess…'** he though stretching his back against his chair. There were a few popping noises throughout the room and in the end the lazy ninja was back to slouching as he walked out of his door.

* * *

The village seemed so…normal… **'but it's not…'** the girl reprimand herself while allowing her fingers to slip through bubblegum strands. **'This'll be the last time I see you for a while' **she thought with a sad smile at the bittersweet memories. **'This is where he said we were annoying..Sasuke-kun…you remembered you said but…' **the tears were starting and just about ready to tumble down when the familiar sound of snoring aroused Sakura from her unhappy musings. "Nani?" she whispered softly while bringing her hands to her eyes. Trudging to the source of snoring her tears were now wet splotches on her palms, nothing more and nothing less.

Snoozing softly on a grassy hill was the ever familiar body of Shikamaru Nara, the only one out of Team Gai and the Rookie 9 to be awarded the status of Chunnin…for now…

'**I guess when I'm gone I won't need to worry about that huh..'** she thought with a sad smile. **'I know that Naruto and everyone else will definitely get there and you all will just keep climbing higher and higher right?'** sitting down next to her friend she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of nostalgia that was taking over and consuming her. The light breeze that caused her hair to flutter against her face was nothing. "I'll sure miss things like this Shikamaru…." The breathing that was becoming heavier she also did not notice. It was just her and… **'Me and…….…and…'** and everything became edged in black **'the clouds sure look nice today…'** 'thump.'

* * *

Opening his eyes Shikamaru hardly expected to see the cotton candy haired medic nin hovering above him and staring at the sky with such a sad, sad smile.

'**Sakura…I guess she hasn't noticed that I'm awake yet…'** his small hawk like eyes shut lightly and after a few minutes she had sat down next to him. **'Why haven't you woke me up…?'** he would never admit it but sometimes the silence was just…to much…then, eyes snapping open for whatever reason the shadow manipulators ever observant eyes caught the calming sight of… Sakura closing her eyes and having her hair tousled by a tiny almost nonexistent warm breeze. "I'll sure miss things like this Shikamaru…" **'she speaks as if she knows I'm awake…yet at the same time…it's as if she doesn't want me to hear her…at least…with how softly she said that…so unlike the usual loud troublesome girl...Sakura…you're not going to be ok for a long while are you?'** Opening his eyes and deciding he was afraid what kind of secret she would unleash upon his 'sleeping' self he stared at her. Legs crossed and arms behind him to support his weight he blinked **'She still hasn't noticed me yet…?'** then it was then he noticed that he could hear, actually HEAR her breathing.

"Shit…" her intake of breath was coming in faster and stronger and a wet substance was running out of her glassy eyes.** 'tears?' **they ran down her cheeks as the alarmed boy screamed at his body to move, something to help her-anything to save her from whatever was happening.

Then as if in slow motion she fell to the ground. Right before his very eyes.

"Sakura!" jumping forwards the two rolled down the hill, the unconscious Sakura safely in the depths of his protective arms. Soon the two came to a stop and sitting up he noticed that she was still knocked out. "Sakura…" he gasped shaking his head **'Damn it what the hell is wrong?!'** he thought furiously. **'What could that have been-'** a groan erupted from beneath him and Shikamarus face turned a lovely shade of pink. Anyone who didn't know the situation would find the teen sitting on her stomach straddling her either romantic or gross…depends what kind of person you were. However if you were someone like say, a mischievous blond haired girl that knew both of these individuals and just HAPPENED to have a camcorder with you in this ever amusing predicament…well you might find yourself a bit tempted to meddle and match make….disrupting the peace was always a fun hobby!

Green eyes glistening with confusion and the only reply Shikamaru could get out was a strange garbled sound.

"Huh?" with a calming sigh he grabbed her shoulders "Look….I didn't do anything perverted to you if your wondering…I just…you fell and I caught you cause I was afraid you'd get hurt and…ugh…"

Pink lightly coating her face Sakura just nodded before biting her lower lip "A-ahh I understand that and…arigotou but…do you have to be on me still? This might look a bit weird to anyone passing by…"

Understanding immediately and viciously scolding himself Shikamaru averted his gaze from his cherry blossom friend as they both sat on their knees "So…." "Your leaving aren't you…" he said indifferently.

Sakura nodded and her eyes immediately became sad "I…I have to do this…I…"

"So you're just going to leave behind Konoha for…" "Hai…" her head was down now so that Shikamaru could no longer see her eyes that were hidden behind her bangs.

He didn't know about the tears he'd manage to bring her so close to…

"You won't stay even for Naruto? For…me?" his voice was strained…almost…but he forced it to not waver.

'**Could you really…'**

"Please..I-I need to be alone!" jumping up Sakura made a move to rush past him but found herself frozen.

"Please." She whimpered as her head was forced to look up. Shikamaru had cast his Shadow Possession Jutsu on her to restrain her movements. **'I can't lose you Sakura…Gomen but….if this is the only way…even if I'm not so sure...this has the most chance so...' **"Troublesome…" he muttered closing his eyes for a brief couple of seconds. Then the most unexpected thing happened.

"Gomen Nasai Shikamaru…" One pineapple head snapped up...

"_**WHAT?!" **_

"That I'm so troubleso-"You are not troublesome it's you…you leaving that is" he said in dismay "troublesome I mean." The green eyed girl made no sound, no movement other than the somehow steady rise and fall of her chest.

So imagine how surprised she was to find herself suddenly looking up into those normally bored gray brown eyes of Shikamaru.

"Shi-" He put a finger against her lips softly stopping her before she could utter his name "Sakura I…I've been telling myself it's just the hormones but…I don't know what to think…how can I sort things out with you gone?" he questioned his heart thumping out of his chest. The feelings was…it was deffinantely mutual…

"Nani…?" the words were barely breathed out when a pair of tentative lips met her own slightly parted lips. Going cross eyed for a little while, the words she feared saying couldn't be muffled out. She couldn't...not...not to a person who... **'who actually…really cares for me? Shikamaru?'** Somehow she found herself softening into this chaste kiss and they seemed to melt into each other so…so…** 'When did this happen…?!'** she thought her closed eyes snapping open to meet his own calculating stare. However his brown orbs that usually seemed so, so sure and positive suddenly... 

Suddenly they seemed a bit unsure, afraid- _nervous_. _**'Ho! Ho! Ho! Looky here! What do we have?!'**_ laughed her inner self but she paid no mind to the hints and fiesta that her inner self conscious was giving to her in her mind.

His eyes were so captivating and the kunoichi found that she never quite felt that way for anyone but suddenly it all came crashing down as a single thought crossed into her head.

'**Sasuke-kun…'**

Heart skipping a beat she felt that she would...nicely put 'spill the cookies' **'I'm leaving tonight and…and…'** breaking the…interesting kiss she pushed softly against his chest "I…I…"

* * *

It seems that things are going…well? Finally she is held by the warmest darkness. Yet it seems that she can't let herself go peacefully…Is that….Guilt? Who knew that cherry blossoms were so troublesome once they fall from the tree? Who knew so many emotions could be found in the eyes of a shadow… I guess we'll just have to wait for time to tell….

* * *

Somehow I found this chapter pretty hard to write…urk...inspiration and life in general seem to enjoy being a bitch to me... Besides that I'm friggen SICK! I mean... ugh…the bastards in fate never will let me live life down in peace will they? Ah well… I've already got the next chapter halfway written and it happens to be a wee bit longer than this and the chapter before this so ALL WHO ARE READING FROLICK AND LEAP AROUND IN **JOY JOY JOY JOY!** Ahahha well er….yeh…. Expect an update on Thursday or Firday…but maybe both days since I'm sick D but well enough to right ahhaha and I just knocked on wood so I better not get worse haha x

awesomely yours, ElishiaNoBaka

Ps. Did I do good with the uhm...do I call it fluff?


	10. Wings of a Butterfly

Woah to bad I don't OWN Naruto….ahh…sad huh? Then there would be WORLD PEACE! And and uhm…. PIE! Did you know that, that was the first word I ever spelled correctly? But you wish you could say PIE was the first would you spelled all by yourself

* * *

"Gomen.. I don't know when I'll see you next…" there was a whisper in the wind and a tear drop on his collar bone as Shikamaru Nara fell to his knees in pain. Pain unlike any he had experienced.

"Sakura…" **'So I really can't keep you hear with a…plan like that?'** "Troublesome…" somehow bits of moisture were dripping from the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Light steps fell against the soon to be moonlit pavement. **'It was only about a week ago…or maybe less..I can't remember anymore but…' **glistening green orbs stared at the moon that was nearly the same as it had been the night that he had left. **'Forever?' **she pondered before giving an affirmative nod **'Forever.'**

The stars overhead even though the sun was not fully down lit the way for many throughout the years. Under these skies, these cold, unblinking skies that saw all and knew all **'if no one could bring him back…he most definitely will not come back on his own…' **the girl thought with a sad smile** 'Sasuke-kun…for you…I'm giving up everything…for you…' **her sad smile became one of true happiness **'we will be reunited…' **then she gave a startled gasp and clenched at her chest as those eyes…HIS eyes flashed across her mind "Shi-shikamaru…" eyes watered and there was a garbled gasp for breath **'Why is he…NO! SASUKE-KUN!' **with this thought she ran forward silently as a ninja was trained to do.

* * *

Laying against the cool grass the scent of flowers was caught on the wind. Closing his eyes he obviously thought about Ino..But Ino was friends with… Groaning he turned from his stomach to his back and stared at the sun setting in the sky.

Chirping in the distance were bugs of all sorts and Shikamaru watched as a praying mantis slashed cleanly through a butterfly. It fell to from the air slowly and somehow it landed in a pair of tanned hands cupped together. "Right…sometimes…it just can't be helped."

The evening was always strange time, it was even more so for a butterfly to be caught by a mantis in this strange, strange almost night Shikamaru thought observing it.

The lavender wings had many eccentric designs filled in with pink, black or emerald green and at some points the fragile wings seemed fairly transparent. His voice was hitched **'a….sign?'** Brown eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'o' shape. **'a bad sign…' **Staring down at the butterfly he brought his chest to his knees then back flipped before sprinting off.

* * *

Sakura leapt through the trees with purpose. After quickly dashing into her room for her stuff she stormed out the window and ran all the way here. **'Sasuke-kun!'** she thought tears prickling her eyes **'No…I will not let myself cry anymore today…I…'** "I will not…" after a few minutes she jumped from the trees, finally calm and able to think somewhat rationally. Landing on her knee she rose and turned to stare at the path she was on. This was the path that led out of the village…Turning around she gazed at the Academy and houses surrounding it **'This might be my last farewell.'** Turning around she bent her head in slight guilt when the one voice she didn't expect to hear voiced itself.

"Sakura-chan!"

* * *

The sun was down by the time Shikamaru stopped his running around the village and it had been for awhile. Sakura was just…nowhere to be found **'has she left already?!' **his breath again for who knows how many times got caught in his breath. **'Damn it…'** looking over the bridge that he decided to lean on he blinked then brought his arms up. Opening his clenched hand he saw that inside was still that butterfly from earlier that day '**I've been holding on for this long…?'**

Fully unfolding his fingers he brought his hand to his face and gently blew the dead insect to its final resting place in the water. It turned many times in the soft breeze and a chill ran up Shikamarus spine **'nani?'** then a split second before the butterfly touched the water it…….flew off?

* * *

Turning her head over her shoulder in slight shock the Haruno girl marveled at the boy she considered a friend, one of the closest. "Doushte?"

There he was standing, all dressed up and ready to go in that orange jumpsuit that he was constantly adorned in. The only thing askew was his missing forehead protector which usually controlled his spiky, fluff ball matt of hair.

Turning around a 180 degree, she mustered up her best glare **'I bet he thinks that I'm weak! That I won't be able to change anything! That I'm betraying him… but I'm…I'm…'** "I know what you're thinking! No matter what I try, I probably can't do anything" she averted her gaze from the blond "But…I don't like just sitting around and doing nothing…I was always in everyone's way…depending on all of you…and I couldn't do anything right." She snapped her head up at him with a determined look "There's no point in trying to stop me!"

* * *

Eyes wide in astonishment he couldn't help but stare but then he became confused as the image of it falling apart, the cut that had been made was a clean one and-**' ah…that explains it…' **it seems that the butterfly was not moving on its own but was being carried by a few butterflies of similar…looks? **'same species?'**

"These are the **Maculosus Occasus** of the Lycaenidae, including the one they are carrying" turning his head to his left he saw the shady as ever Shino behind his glasses and cloak.

"- they belong to or rather the Lycaenidae is the second largest family of butterflies. They are taken care of by ants in a myrmecophilous relationship" seeing Shikamarus eyebrow raise he continued where he left off "which basically mean ant-loving... Until the butterfly emerges from the ant's home it is unable to use its wings to fly from the nest for that would disrupt the colonel." The Aburame pushed up his round glasses making them glint in…a light from somewhere, probably a nearby vender.

"Something on your mind Nara?" blinking Shikamaru sighed then settled his chin into the crook of his arms and stared into the water under the bridge.

'**You could say that…'** he thought somewhat bitterly "Why are they taking the butterfly?" Shikamaru could almost hear the nod stoic boy gave

"The Maculosus Occasus is a very rare species…" he started smoothly, "So as a bug user, coming from a clan that is in a contract with the Destruction Bugs for so long-"

"You would prefer not to kill any but to have them afterwards for examination?" there was a sigh that escaped his mouth as narrowed brown eyes stared into the water, a brunettes reflection wavering in it.

"Hai…you see members of the Lycaenidea Family Produce a sugar-rich honeydew substance throughout their larval life, and even if it is a mere butterfly…we can still research it for it is believed that by legend even as a butterfly the Maculosus Occasus can still make that dew. Not only that but this dew is supposed to be very special if that is true and with well…I could go onto the details, however…" Shikamaru nodded absentmindedly

"Shino…" "Hai?" "What does Maculosus Occasus mean in whatever language that is?"

The bug user blinked from behind his glasses "Speckled Summer" then walked away soundlessly, the buzzing and fluttering that cut through the air from the bugs residing in his body and the Speckled Summer Butterflies' no longer a distraction the deer herder.

'**So…'** looking up at the sky lazily Shikamaru noticed the way the stars twinkled **'Is this really how it's going to end?**' he thought.

There was another light wind and Shikamaru saw Sakura. She was smiling. She was happy. She was _here_. "Geeze…troublesome…" reaching a decision, dust was kicked up as the Chunnin ran from this spot to the Hokages Office.

* * *

Running through the forest with Naruto and this man… **'A legendary Sannin…'** Jiraiya, otherwise known as 'Ero-sennin'…

Sakura could already see the Uchiha she loved ever so much running up ahead of them **'Sasuke-kun..'**

* * *

Banging on the door to the Hokages office was a risky decision considering that Tsunade was not exactly the kindest woman with the greatest patience, but that didn't matter **'I promised to try harder' **Shikamaru thought hearing the disheveled "WHAT?!" shout through the door.

"Hokage-sama I have news of great importance!" the woman opened the door with a tired look before walking to the large window behind her cluttered desk to continued to stare out the window and upon her home.

'**She seems to be a bit preoccupied with something…'** "Tsunade-sama?" he questioned softly

She nodded and that was all he needed.

"Sakura is going to leave the village so that she can chase after Sasuke and I tried to stop her but she…got away and I was temporarily immobilized" the busty woman turned and gave him a look and the Nara blushed "it's embarrassing…but err…." This was the first thing that got Tsunade thinking.

'**So rare is the time that he's actually embarrassed I can tell... most the time he wouldn't go into details because it was-** "too troublesome" **'stole the words right out of me.'** Her lip curved upwards but he seemed to not notice. This was her second clue. "….back to the situation-" the elder woman raised a manicured hand and Shikamaru ceased his talking.

"Sakura is currently on a mission with Naruto so you have nothing to worry about." She stated softly watching his body language **'strange…it almost seems like he likes her…I never really noticed them or thought of them really as a pair…' **Hawk eyes watched her and she sweat dropped "Don't worry I promise she's in capable care…" his shoulders relaxed, **'when did they tense?'** "So go ahead and get home, I bet your moms having a fit with you out so late most presumably without her consent…" the boy in front of her paled visibly and she chuckled lightly "fuck…" he sped out the door and home she guessed. This ultimately was leaving the woman to her own musings. Musings that involved a certain intelligent pink haired kunoichi…i and her certain lazy ass yet equally, no, more so intelligent Ninja Friend. "Heh…Kids these days…"

* * *

It seems that Shino came from…nowhere? Ahha well he was due to pop up somewhere. A bit random I guess on my part. HAH! Bet someone thought it would be Ino or Chouji who took the spotlight but nope xD bug man to da max! I wasn't particularly happy with this ending but…eh….I couldn't think of a better one. Either the next or the next, next will be after the time change. Fun fun eh?

Oh….and….**Maculosus Occasus** is a Latin translation meaning Speckled Summer, in case you didn't catch that earlier or for some reason decided you actually cared to know but were to lazy to go look for it ahha. I looked it up on a search engine online so forgive me if it's wrong…I don't really know Latin heh

* * *

Whoops I forgot to reply to meh reviews ahha yep…my bad indeed .

**Mayumi Crescent Moon** Don't worry young grasshopper. Sakura is learning…a bit annoyingly slow but hey. Atleast she's in denial? Once out of that she'll be in the clear. Until Sasuke decides to show up again that is….but when that happens I'll have him like uhm….fall on his precious sword or something ahah. And she's still going to be with the beloved shadow man through it all

* * *

**Shikmaru's babygirl** Thank you. I really try to make my (well actually Masashis but details, details) I try to make characters in my stories in general seem as real as possible. Or if they are OC then they are for a good reason xlike me getting bored and making them go through an acid trip or something –insert evil laughter here- yes urhm…. cough anyways….. hope this and the last chapter were long enough for you, I already have the next chapter a third written up so it should most likely be out 2maro or uhm…Saturday. No later than that

* * *

**Sakurahatake18 **Your favorite? Now no need to make my already huge head even huger ahah…but if you must lol and I shall try to make sure the rest of the chapters keep you captivated and what not. D

* * *

**Starlight – Wild Koneko** Yeh…Poor Shika love… I'm so cruel to him huh? Well Sakuras dumbass shall be noticing him soon, actually she already _has_ but as I said before…. cough DENIAL cough ahhaha well yes. All the way indeed. W00T

* * *

And please anyone else remember that constructive critisism is always very, very helpful to me. I am not perfect and and tips are highly appreciated Hope you enjoyed this

-ElishiaNoBaka


	11. Get Through The Day

Woah to bad I don't OWN Naruto….ahh…sad huh? Then there would be WORLD PEACE! And and uhm…. PIE! Did you know that, that was the first word I ever spelled correctly? But you wish you could say PIE was the first would you spelled all by yourself

* * *

By the time Shikamaru returned home (for it was very much into the late night) his mother was in a blind rage. Soon as he walked through the door he was slammed against the wall with a huge metal frying pan and the horrid screeching of his mother "YOUNG MAN!" her eyes were red as if crying "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" **'because I would want to be anywhere else?'** he questioned rubbing the bump forming on the back of his head and standing up. Ignoring his mother, the spiky haired boy dizzily made his way to his room and got onto his computer. The clock on his desk read 2:13 in bright red lights.

'**Crap…I didn't think it was that late…'** turning on his I-Tunes Library, he just about picked on his nighttime playlist which had a list of songs he'd listen to as he slept. That is until he inhaled. Lazily slipping his clothes off he took to the shower. He smelled pretty bad. Wrapping a plush sea foam green towel around his waist incase his mom burst in suddenly or something similar to that, he pulled open the mutated yet still somewhat transparent stall door.

Turning the knobs for hot and cold he waited a few seconds for the water to get to the right temperature before sticking his arm in warily. The water was a bit colder than he would have wanted, but it wasn't that bad, so shedding the towel that had been wrapped around his waist he entered.

* * *

Finally out of the familiar forestation and only standing on a branch in a tree Sakura found her breath caught in her throat. The view was… **'it's so beautiful and calming…'** And indeed it was. The sun was rising from behind the mountains casting shades and hues of all sorts into the sky. The clouds were gliding above quickly and a crisp wind tickled her naked calves.

"That is the Rice Field Country, where the Hidden Sound village is located." The rosette stiffened "It is Orochimaru's stronghold" turning his chest to the two genin the white haired man gave them his warning. Soon they leapt to the ground and were walking down the hill and on a dirt road surrounded by vegetation and many, many lines signifying the steams for irrigation. The sight was dazzling all in its own right.

"Geeze… I'm kind of disappointed." Sakura was a tidbit annoyed at Naruto for interrupting her sightseeing yet at the same time… "I thought that Orochimaru's army would come marching out." **'Hmm yes it is a bit quiet…to peaceful to be under the thumb of that snake…' **her bitter thoughts however did not appear in her voice as she began talking "Is this really the Hidden Sound village?" **'must seem more…curious…more naïve…heh…never really thought about that much until recently…never really noticed how weak I was though…maybe an inkling but…'** she didn't really need to try to force the curiosity out though, after all the Harunos were of an intellectual and curious lineage, she did however have trouble forcing the spite to stay in her mind and out of her voice "It seems like it's a good and peaceful place.

A few birds chirped somewhere nearby and the Sannin in front of the two members of Team 7 slowed a bit. "No." he looked over his shoulder at them and Sakura twitched **'That….mole….'** on his nose was a skin toned mole that was quite…large. It along with the long bushy stark white hair and the lines that trailed down the corners of his eyes and down his cheekbones like crimson tears were most likely well known traits of his. "We are not in the Hidden Village. This is the Rice Field Country." At some point it seemed that they had stopped walking and Naruto began his inquiring "Rice Field Country?" **'probably from all the rice fields…that's…interesting…?' **"It's just another country." Jiraiya now had his arms folded over each other as they had come to a complete stop. He explained the situation to the two between Orochimaru and the idiot Daimyo.

* * *

Banging…there was banging somewhere… _"SHIKAMARU!" _the call was but a distant call to him and he allowed himself to fall deeper into the music at his ear. It was the rhythm, so soft yet holding an inner sharpness. The drums provided a steady beat. _Young teacher._ _The subject. Of schoolgirl fantasy. She wants him. So badly. Knows what she wants to be. Inside her. There's longing. This girl's an open page._ _Book markings. She's close now. This girl is half his age. _The voice was getting faster _Don't stand so… Don't stand so close to me. _Rolling onto his side the boy pushed his face into his pillow more to ignore the knocking against his door. _Don't stand…Don't stand so…_

"_SHIKAMARU YOU BUM!"_ **'Ino….?'** _Don't stand so close to me._ "Ugh…." The rapping against his door was even steadily getting louder when there was silence then suddenly, out of nowhere, a crash… and ninja instincts be damned, the boy rolled out of his bed in his black velvety leaf printed boxers with legs and arms bent in a defensive position, kunais between his fingers. To his dismay it was to see that his door had been knocked down by an angry blond with raging eyes, and an amused Asuma "Urgh…" suddenly there was a roar of laughter from the sensei who had one arm wrapped around his stomach in an attempt to control his laughing. **'Troublesome…'**

"WHAT?!" snapped Ino turning to her sensei briefly before throwing a book at the poor, barely clothed Nara "O-oh." She stammered her cheeks tinted cherry red. Peeling her eyes away from her teammate she mumbled something "A-ah well err….uhm…"

"Could you guys leave so I can change?" Shikamaru questioned running a hand through his hair which was to everyone else's surprise NOT up in its usual spiky glory. But don't worry; it was a nice mess of brown that poked this way and that on his head and sliding down his shoulders a little bit.

Nodding nervously Ino scuttled out of the room, soon followed by a still chuckling bearded sensei.

"_Go-gomen"_ Choujis would have said in his deep yet still incredibly innocent boyish voice. _"She just wouldn't chill out and let us try another approach…although Asuma-sensei didn't seem to mind breaking down your door…I…I think he found that amusing." _Shaking his unkempt head Shikamaru just gave a crooked smile before gathering the cloths for today.** 'That's exactly what he would have said if he were out of the hospital and here…'**

Closing his music library and shutting the computer down to conserve energy Shikamaru retreated from his room to find Asuma and Ino at his front door. A thin upper lip and but plump lower lip opened to make a retort at him but "Yeh, yeh I slept in. You guys broke down my door."

Asuma chuckled a few times, his cigarette bobbing up and down.

"Does my mom know?" Shikamaru questioned with half lidded eyes.

"Ahhh…lets take our leave now…" stiffly **'Tch thought so'** ever so stiffly the man proceeded out of the home waving to Shikaku who was sipping some coffee at the table " Later pops." With a small insignificant wave from the older of the two Naras the team was out of the house and on their way to **'where ARE we going?'** Ino walked by his side, the scent of flowers rolling off her like sweat on a pig **'Could she smell anymore strongly?'** and in front of them their sensei was walking in a slouch with his hands in his pants pockets. Neither gave any motions or hints in their postures of where they would be going. **'Weird…usually I can tell what's going to happen but today…well Ino seems like she's not fuming anymore but deep in thought and…well Asuma seems…he seems…'**

Taking a drag from his cigarette ash colored eyes twinkled with a weird light **'what the?'** the burly man continued to walk Ino and Shikamaru along a grassy hill that reminded Shikamaru of the previous night **'Sakura…'** he may not have noticed it but his back became stiffer and more upright at the thoughts of the pink haired girl. The way her soft looking strands of hair fluttered in the wind, her green eyes sparkling in the few sparse moments when her precious 'Sasuke-kun' was not on her mind, when his betrayal of her and the village was forgotten. The will to become stronger "-aru? Shikamaru!" "Huh?" blinking a few times Shikamaru rose his head and stared at an irritated team mate through half lidded eyes "Hai Ino?"

Stomping her foot and positioning her hands on her waist a growl emanated from her throat. "Alright Mr. Cool and Suave Intelligent man are you done sleep walking?" Shikamaru blinked **'She thought I was sleep walking…? Heh…well it's better than her knowing I was thinking hormone driven thought s about Sakura…'** "Troublesome…get on with it." Clearly ticked her eyes crinkled in amusement and she smirked at him "Maybe you were busy thinking of something…someone in particular…" **'did she read my thoughts? shit… she's up to something…' **half humoring her, Shikamaru went along with it "Hai….? I must have been thinking of _something." _He rolled his eyes "Especially if I'm trying to ignore you …" with the glare she was giving him he was somewhat surprised that he didn't drop dead. Then she smirked again "Oh Shika-chan Shika-chan." She sang in a high pitched voice. Both the lazy boy and his lazy teacher that was watching from the corner of his eyes cringed. "Don't think you can hide your love from ME." She giggled furiously "Eh? Love?! " he raised an eyebrow.

"LOVE. LOVE. LOVE" she sang even louder causing a few onlookers. **'Geez…she just won't shut up about this will she? This is going to get troublesome soon…'** "Oh? Shikamarus in love?" shooting a nasty glare at the Jounin just provoked a few more giggles and laughter from the duo "Oh not you too Asuma-sense." Said Shikamaru with a twitching eye before turning his gaze skyward…that didn't last long as the blond beside him punched in his skull "Ouch…." She smirked at him triumphantly "Now…" out of nowhere she began to take something from her pocket but paused while smiling widely "I also have proof of your love as well…" eyebrow coked up he stared at her in curiosity "Oh really…" she nodded eagerly at him as her fingers inched closer and closer and. Out of nowhere she had a pink envelope in her hand and was beckoning him closer with her index finger, coy smile gracing her lips.

* * *

Bored out of her entire mind Sakura wished desperately for something to occupy her, to distract her. Thoughts drifting from innocent yet confusing things like Shikamaru to the enigmatic love of her life, Sasuke plagued her to no end. Truly if something could distract her, anything she would be deeply pleased and thankful to that. **'Hopefully hiss search for information goes well…'** Nothing happened and it sickened her. Thankfully she had the ever talkative Naruto at her side sitting atop a small green roofed shrine… even if he'd been so quiet as of late…which was very out of character for him **'for example that conversation we had earlier didn't seem to last long…'**

"Jiraiya-sama sure is late." "I'm already sick of waiting" a rustling in the bush roused the petal haired kunoichis suspicions "Naruto." She warned which was just as well for soon three kunai were embedded where he had been sitting a few seconds ago. Crouched down with one hand to the ground and the other reaching to her pack for a weapon Sakura watched as Naruto cast away the extra load of Jiraiyas bags and jumped high into the air, "Who are you?!" he shouted before he threw two kunais into the bush the rustling had been in.

A ninja garbed in split pea soup colored knee length shorts, mint green socks covering their shin, grey ninja sandals, navy blue wrist bands and a faded lavender sleeveless shirt did some flips in the air before landing on their knees and fist. Turning around two feminine maroon eyes were visible from behind the skin tight navy blue mask and an orange bit of hair in a high pony tail spiked from the top. Poised with more kunai between his fingers the ninja waited, for what neither of the former team 7 knew.

"What are you? Are you one of Orochimaru's subordinates" interrogated Naruto. The person in front of them seemed to flinch before throwing a smoke bomb to the ground dramatically.

"He hid his presence until he was very close." This may be stating the obvious but it was helpful to state things aloud when trying to piece things together. "I'm not going to let him go!" those words being what 

would seem like his parting words, the genin boy crouched a little bit ready to follow but stopped "Don't move!" "Why?" he retorted sharply "Spikes." The smoke clearing away they saw the spikes that were indeed there. Foot posed above a lovely bunch the blond began to wobble on only one leg before gaining his balance. "NARUTOOOOOO!!"

'**eh?'** Sakura quirked a single pink eyebrow

"What is it?" asked Naruto curiously

* * *

"Uhm…"

Pale faced and with a loss of words was what Shikamaru was. Held in front of him were pictures of him and Sakura in….interesting to say the least positions… the first few pictures were innocent enough, it was Shikamaru laying on the grass in a nice doze and Sakura sitting next to him, then the next one looked as if she were falling backwards to him, but then, it looked like she was laying in his arm. **'That's when she fell and I caught her…'** eyes flickering at the grinning Yamanaka he had to wonder why she was even there…however at her jabbing fingers his eyes widened even more. This picture was of him straddling Sakura, one of her arms flat at her side and the other positioned above her head, palm up. His arms were at either sides of her head boxing her in. Hearing the sound of a cleared throat Shikamaru looked up at Asuma "Ehh…err…" his face broke out into a wide grin as he flicked his little stub of nicotine to the ground and flattened the ashes with his foot. "Boy…didn't think you had it in you do so something like that." Ino giggled.

"Hey hey. It's not like that ok!" heat rose in Chunnins face ,and his ears, oh his ears were positively _burning_. **'this is SO embarrassing…'** he though trying to figure out how to get them off of his back. With all of Asumas perverted giggles he feared for the innocence of Ino. **'no she can't possibly be innocent with the implications she's made' **he thought with a sweat drop. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate "Really she just fell and I caught her and…Ino you were there watching weren't you?"

Ino blinked "Eh I don't remember that….though you guys did end up down the hill while I was checking the memory…"

"See?" lifting up a finger to make a point the Nara boy turned his gave to the still grinning leader of the team "She just misunderstood." He replied sourly.

Lifting a finger to her rosy lips Ino became thoughtful "Although you DID stay there for a while…"

'**oh kami-sama'** Shikamaru groaned in annoyance **'Why do I have the feeling it's going to be a long day?'**

* * *

Things seem to have calmed down….for the most part….One can only wonder how things shall be going for the two as they are separated by miles of land. The real question though should be…is there anything else separating them from each other?

* * *

Well it's a day late but…lets just say I had a lot of shit to clean and disinfect since I was sick . how gross huh? Feel free to drop a review, they do happen to be helpful little critters x3

**Starlight – Wild Koneko** thankyou. I shall be having more to do with the butterfly later just because…I found it very interesting and uhm…stuff like that ahah. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter haha

**sakurahatake** muahahhah I try, I try x oh god. Alert the media. Elishia has a fans for her story. lol


End file.
